china boy
by Hairy Powder
Summary: les gboys st un groupe de rock. duo est fan du célébre acteur zechs Merchize et wufei...il subit.
1. il fo bien un début a chaque histoires

China boy ( titre provisoire)  
  
Chtit guide de lecture  
  
Hell-air : chtite ville du sud ouest de la France, plus connue sous le nom de La Rochelle. C là où se trouve mon lycée, St-Tox, on j' apprend le jap'. Les descriptions de Hell-air sont purement véridiques (du Méga CGR aux arcades venteuses)  
  
Pensées de : _ 1 _  
*2*  
[ 3 ]  
~ 4 ~  
/ 5 /  
// zech //  
  
les persos st un peu bizarres, mé c t drôle de les décrire comme ça !!! ^_^ ;  
  
Chapitre 1 répét' et Méga CGR.  
  
*Hell air , 11 h00, 45° à l' ombre*  
  
Personne ne se baladait dans les rues désertes de Hell-air. Les magasins étaient fermés à cause de la chaleur. Un vent brûlant soufflait sous les arcades de la rue principale. Une porte s' ouvrit et 1 garçon d' une 15ne d' année sortit. Il avait une chemise chinoise blanche ouverte et 1 bermuda noir qu' accompagnaient des tongs. Il prit des lunettes de soleil et recouvrit ses yeux bridés avec. Il passa sa main dessus ses cheveux noués en petite queue de cheval au bas de sa nuque et se mit à marcher. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers un vieux bâtiment. Il y entra et passa devant la loge de la concierge qui lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit aimablement. Il descendit vers les caves et frappa à la porte n° 13. celle ci s' ouvrit brutalement et une furie châtain lui sauta au cou, l' étranglant à moitié.  
  
_Wu-Chan !!!  
  
_Duo.  
  
Son ton était assez doux, mais il repoussa son meilleur ami pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce aménagée en studio. Heero était à sa batterie et répétait en tapant dans le vide. Quatre pianotait un air sur son synthé que Trowa était en train de composer, assit sur un pouf bien abîmé.  
  
_T' est en r'tard, Wuffy.  
  
_M' appelle pas comme ça, Maxwell.  
  
_Oki, Wu-Man ! _Maxweeeeellll.....  
  
_Stop ! intervint 4 en souriant, habitué aux querelles des 2 garçons. Alors ?  
  
_Désolé, j' ai du régler certains. trucs. Bon, on s' y met ?  
  
_Wu-chaaaan . C'était quoi, ces trucs ?  
  
_Des éléments mathématiques non définis.  
  
_Nan ! j' veux dire.  
  
_Je sais ce que tu veut dire, Baka ! .Laisse tomber.  
  
Duo fit ses yeux mode-of-chibi-eyes et Wufei détourna le regard en soupirant.  
  
_okay..tiens.  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et la tendit à 1 duo bondissant de joie d' avoir (encore) eu son ami. L' américain ouvrit le bout de papier pour découvrit un billet d' entrée à la 1° du nouveau film avec le célèbre Zech Merchize, « Meurtre sous le soleil » , un polar plutôt drôle se passant sur une île dans l' adriatique. Zech était une idole, 1 nouveau Leonardo ou Brad, faisant fureur chez les midinettes..et Duo.  
  
Celui ci avait tout les films, tout les articles de journaux, tout les posters.  
  
_Merchiiiiiiii !!!!  
  
_Qu' est ce que c' est ? demanda poliment 4, curieux.  
  
_Une place au Méga CGR !  
  
_Nan. pas pour. commença le français, sortant son nez de ses partitions.  
  
_.La 1°. continua le petit blond, mortifié.  
  
_.de Zech Merchize. enchaîna Heero, 1 sourcil relevé en signe de contrariété.  
  
_Vous. vous avez eu la même idée ?! souffla le chinois.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent tous 1 enveloppe.  
  
_J' en avait même acheté une autre pour moi. dit 4  
  
L' américain se retrouva donc avec 4 places.  
  
_euh.. Merci, tous. c' est, euh. c' est GEANT !!!!!!!  
  
_Ouais. dirent les autres, un peu vexé d' avoir eu la même idée. _Mais siiiiiiii ! Comme ça, on y vas tous !!!!! Mes meilleurs potes à môa et Zech Merchiiiiiiiizeuh !!! Whaa ! Le Bonheur !!!!  
  
/ naaan ! Pourquoi moi ! aller voir ce bellâtre../  
  
_Ok. se résignât Wufei.  
  
_Je suis content que ton cadeau te plaise , Duo-Kun. N' est ce pas Heero, Trowa ?  
  
_ .  
  
_ hn.  
  
_Bon, c pas tout, les gars, mais la répét' se f'ra p as tout seule. intervint le chinois  
  
_en prenant sa guitare électrique.  
  
_Okay. fut la seule réplique des 4 autres.  
  
*Hell-air, 17h05, 43° a l' ombre*  
  
Le groupe finit sa répétition et rangea tout. Le film était à 19 h 00 et ils habitaient tous assez loin de chez Trowa ( a qui appartenait la cave). Duo et 4, habitant dans le même quartier, prirent le bus ensemble. Wufei et Heero rentrèrent à pied.  
  
Le début de chemin se fit en silence puit Wufei ne tint plus.  
  
_eyh, number one.  
  
_hn ?  
  
_c' est quand que tu lui dis ?  
  
_je. j' en sais rien.  
  
_Tu l' aimes depuis maintenant presque 2 ans.  
  
_1 ans 11 mois et 26 jours.  
  
_et combien de minutes. nan, je suis sérieux. tu peut pas rester comme ça toute ta vie !  
  
_C' est facile à dire ! J' ai . j' ai peur qu' il ne me rejette. avec sa folie pour ce Zech Merchize.  
  
_Attends, il est juste fan. _Au point de dépenser 20 euros dans une photo de Mister « Sexy Zechxy » comme il l' appelle , à poil seulement recouvert d' un drap pour cacher ce qu' il faut.et c' est au dessus de son lit, en plus  
  
_Une photo porno à l' Eglise ?  
  
_Au Presbytère , il loge au Presbytère  
  
_ Ouais, c pareil. ok, il a ce petit côté pervers.. mais il ne te jettera pas forcément.Essaye, et tu verras, t' aura des surprises. Bon, j' te quitte, à ce soir au Méga CGR !  
  
Le chinois partit en courant , laissant le japonais à ses réflexions.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Aimé, pas aimé ? une chtite review, siouplait, pour savoir si je dois me recycler comme caissière de supermarché ou continuer mon délire.  
  
Dans le prochain épisode. quand Wuffy rencontre Zechxy !  
  
Sahad, si tu lit ça , écrit moi ! ; p et pas de bêtises avec hee-chan ! ^_^  
  
Et toi, hee-chan, tu t' occupes bien de mon fils, ok ? sinon.. # sourire sadique aux lèvres..# 


	2. quand wuffy rencontre zechsy

China Boy chapitre 2  
  
Wufei entra chez lui. Ses parents et son clan étaient restés en Chine. Sa fiancée Mei ran, que tous appelaient Nataku, avait succombé des suites de sa leucémie 2 ans + tôt, et Wufei, qui la considérait comme sa s?ur , gardait le deuil depuis. Il jeta 1 bref regard sur la photo du clan , s ' attardant sur celles de lui et Meiran (c ça son nom ? oups, trou de mémoire) enfants, lors d' une bagarre, dormant et surtout celle faite 2 mois avant la mort de la jeune fille. Ils étaient dans un champs de fleurs, revêtus de leurs costumes traditionnels, et s' étaient mariés. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Wufei tenant dans ses bras la Jeune fille, trop faible pour marcher après leurs petite escapade à travers Pékin pendant la matinée.  
  
Wufei soupira et partit prendre une douche. Il remit sa chemise chinoise blanche qu' il laissa ouverte en haut de 3 ou 4 boutons. Il enfila un jean légèrement baggy/patte d' ef' et ses ceintures cloutées. Il mit a son cou le collier ke Meiran lui avait offert pour son 13eme anniversaire : Un dragon menaçant tenant entre ses griffes une fleur de pêcher, la fleur préféré de la jeune fille. C' était un pendentif très finement ciselé, Les yeux du dragon étant de minuscules émeraudes taillées et les pétales de la fleur des diamants orangés très rare.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir, laissa ses cheveux détachés et enfila ses New Rocks ( ndla : écrases-merdes ferrés mode of gothics ! j' adoooooore !!!!) noires et rouges. Il avait 4 paires de N-R et quelques autres chaussures : c' était l' une de ses grandes passions ds la vie avec la musique et boire du lait ( ah non ! courir après Duo pour le tuer, il l' avait pas compté !) Il grignota 1 morceau et regarda sa montre :  
  
_ Merde, j' suis en r'tard !!!!!  
  
Il fila de son appart' et courut jusqu' au bus. ( ndla : mé comment il fé avec des N.R ? bonne question.je devrais demander à Emiko..)  
Il arriva enfin, essoufflé, devant le cinéma où trépignait Duo, comatait Trowa, gragnait Heero et souriait 4.  
  
_ Pffff..salut. Pffff Pfff.fatigué.  
  
_ Tu parles, avec 7,5 kg à chaque pied. remarqua Trowa.  
  
_ Whaaaaa ! il a parlé !  
  
Wufei sursauta et fit un bond phénoménal. (surtout avec des N-R, lol !) Jamais Trowa n' avait parlé si longtemps pour des futilités pareilles !!!!  
  
_ Je vous ferais remarqué que il y a quelqu'un qui attends pour que nous donnions nos billets.  
  
4 désigna une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts. Ils s' exécutèrent et elle prit leurs billets en les regardants.  
  
_ Vous avez les places numérotées de 1 à 5. suivez moi, je vous prie.  
  
Elle les conduisit au 1er rang où ils s'installèrent. Wufei jeta un bref coup d' ?il autour de lui. 4 était à sa gauche. A sa droite, il y avait un fauteuil vide et c' était la fin de la rangée. Peu après, la pénombre s' installa et la personne qui devait être à côté du chinois s'assit.  
  
_ Pardon.  
  
_ Ce n' est rien, vous n' avez rien loupé.  
  
Le film commença et tous se turent. Au bout d' un moment, Wufei en eût marre et soupira, laissant malgré lui échapper 1 de ses pensées à voix haute.  
  
_ Putain, qu' est ce qu' on se fé chié.  
  
son voisin l' entendit et murmura :  
  
_ Vous en avait marre ?  
  
_ Oui.. surtout que je sais qui est l' assassin.et même la victime !  
  
_ Mais vous n' avez vu que ½ heure du film.  
  
_ C' est suffisant. Mais vous, vous savez qui c' est ?  
  
_ Oui. Mais ça, c' est parce que c' est pas la 1ere fois que ce bouquin est adapté à l' écran.  
  
_ Ah bon ? C' est de qui ?  
  
_ Agatha Christie, je crois. Bref, je sais ce que vous ressentez, je m' ennuie aussi.  
  
_ Surtout avec le jeu des acteurs. Ok, ils sont plutôt bons, mais je pense que l' amant transi devrait avoir l' air + convainquant. et sa femme devrait + se la jouer tragique. Là, elle est trop droite.elle attire trop l' attention, pas la pitié qui devrait normalement sortir du personnage.Elle doit se la jouer victime de l' inconstance de son mari, pas je m ' en foutiste glaciale.  
  
_ oui. mais si vous trouvez se film nul, pourquoi êtes vous venu ?  
  
_ c' est une longue histoire.  
  
Il entreprit de raconter la mésaventure des billets à l' inconnu qui rit.  
  
_ Donc, vous n' aimez particulièrement les acteurs..  
  
_ Surtout, je déteste les fans qui en parlent tout le temps. Ce sont des humains, pas des dieux.  
  
_ Oui c' est vrai. mais.  
  
_ Et je n' aime pas particulièrement les gens qui se la pètent, sous prétexte qu' ils ont une belle gueule et surtout du fric.comme ce Merchize.grrrrr  
  
_ Et vous trouvez qu' il se la pète ?  
  
_ Qui ça ? Zechs Merchize ? Ah ça, oui ! toujours avec une nouvelle conquête au bras, comme si c' était un bijou ou un trophée de chasse.pitoyable. On croirait presque Duo. Sauf que Duo bave littéralement dessus tout ce qui se rapporte à son idole. Il manquerait plus que ce blond soit égocentrique et narcissique.  
  
_ Vous n' aimez pas les blonds ?  
  
_ G été traumatisé .. Aieuh ! Kat' ! C' était une blague !  
  
_ Votre ami est blond ?  
  
_ oui. Tiens ? c fini.  
  
_ Vous. est- ce que vous voudriez . Parler un peu plus. si je vous invitai au resto, après ?  
  
_ Ouais. ça s' rait cool !  
  
_ Quel est votre nom ?  
  
_ Wufei.Wufei Chang.. Et vous ?  
  
La lumière s' alluma brusquement. En face du chinois, Un jeune homme d' 1 vingtaine d' années se trouvait. Ses long cheveux blond très clair formaient 1 halo autour de lui. Ses yeux bleu glacier semblaient pétiller de malice. Il sourit, ce qui le rendit encore plus boooooo ( ndla : oups, je me suis emportée.sorry !)  
  
_ .Ze.ze. Zechs Merchize.  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Alors ? aimé, pas aimé ?  
  
J' espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés. eyh ! qui à baillé ?! qui ?!  
  
Raaahhh ! je hais les vacances !!! y' en a marre je m' ennuie ! y' a ke des vaches et mon vieil ordi tout pourri !!!! beuuuuh !!! sale trou pomé que la Charente maritiiiiimeuuh !!!  
  
Bon après mon coup de gueule, je me sens mieux. Et ça ira encore mieux si vous pourriez. je sais pas, moi.mettre une chtite review ? ^_^ ; pleeeeeaaaaaseuuuuuuuh ! 


	3. whisky et wuffy ne donnent rien de bon

China boy chapitre 3  
  
_ Quel est votre nom ?  
  
_ Wufei.Wufei Chang.. Et vous ?  
  
La lumière s' alluma brusquement. En face du chinois, Un jeune homme d' 1 vingtaine d' années se trouvait. Ses long cheveux blond très clair formaient 1 halo autour de lui. Ses yeux bleu glacier semblaient pétiller de malice. Il sourit, ce qui le rendit encore plus boooooo ( ndla : oups, je me suis emportée.sorry !)  
  
_ .Ze.ze. Zechs Merchize.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
_ Quoââââ! Il est là ?!  
  
Hurlèrent les fans en délire . Zechs se leva et au passage, glissa un mot à l' oreille du chinois trop choqué pour répondre.  
  
_ Attendez moi à côté de la Médiathèque ( ndla : soit presque en face, a Hell- air, c' est comme ça !)je n' en ai pas pour longtemps.  
  
Le blond lui sourit encore et monta sur l' estrade devant l' écran à côté du producteur. Petit discour et 1 scéance d' autographes suivirent. Le groupe sortit.  
  
_ Whaaaa ! J' hallucine ! t' a cause avec Zechs Merchiiiiiiiize!!!!  
  
_ . tu ressemble a une midinette, duo.  
  
_ J' halluciiiiiiiineuuuuuh !!!!! _ Duo-kun, je crois que Wufei a raison.ce n' est pas si.en fait si, c trop COOOOOOL !!!!!!!!  
  
~là, tout le monde se casse la gueule façon manga.sccccchhhhbaaammmmm ! ~ _ ouch !  
  
Wufei se frotta les fesses ( ndla : vas y continuuuuueuuuh !! @_@ ) et s' apperçut que tous le regardait. Il rougit un peu.  
  
_ J' ai rien fait de spécial.on a juste parlé, c' est tout. _ . ( traduction : tu fais c'ke tu veut, j'm' en fout)  
  
_ hn. ( traduction : au moins, p't'èt ke Duo arrétera d' aimer c'te blondasse)  
  
_ Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa ! Tu as parlé avec ZECHS MERCHIZE et c' est trooooooop !!!!!!! S' exclamèrent Duo et Quatre.  
  
_ . ( là, c' est Wufei avec une grosse goutte de sueur, comme ça : °_° ; )  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence puis arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en verre. Wufei s' arrêta.  
  
_ Ben Wu, Kest' a ? La Médiathèque est fermée ac' t' heure là, et tes bouquins peuvent attendre jusqu' a demain.  
  
Wufei les regarda , rosissant.  
  
_ benenfaitc'estpastoutàfaitçac'estquejesuisinvitéparmerchizeàdineraurestoceso ir.  
  
_Koi ? T' a dis quoi ? demandèrent 1,3 et 4.Répéte, stp.  
  
Duo regardait wufei, la bouche grande ouverte  
  
_ .T.Ta.Tu.Tu.T'est.  
  
_ Duo-kun, ça ne vas pas ?  
  
_ IL. IL SORT CE SOIR AVEC LE PLUS BEL ACTEUR DE TOUS LES TEMPS ALORS KIL LE DETESTE ET KE C MOI KI M TROP ZECHS !!!!!!  
  
_ silence _  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chinois qui recula d' un pas.  
  
_ C' est. c'est vrai, Wufei ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Je.oui.  
  
_ J' ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE , IL.  
  
_ Oh, t' as gueule, Duo.dit Heero, exaspéré ( ndla : il est pas plutôt jaloux, nan ? ^_^ )  
  
_ Maheu !  
  
_ Du..Duo. tu.. tu m' en veut ?  
  
_ Mais nan! Tu sait que j' oublie en 2 sdes...regarde, 1, 2 hop, finit! Mais à une condition..  
  
_ laquelle ?  
  
_ j' veux une photo dédicacée de zechs, et une hyper rare !!!! une de celles où il dort , torse nu, avec un pantalon de cuir noir, sur une peau de tigre de Sibérie !!!! Bon, on s' casse. On se voit demain, même heure. et n' oublie pas la photo !!!  
  
_ Ok.  
  
Le petit groupe s' éloigna et Wufei s' assit sur 1 bordure de béton de massif de fleur. Il ferma les yeux pour méditer et surtout, pour trouver une solution pour amener cet acteur prétentieux à lui donner la photo, sinon le Shinigami le poursuivrait toute sa vie  
  
_ C' est encore un coup du roi des démons ! grrr.. ( ndla : là, il ressemble à Hachiko dans Nana ! eheheh.)  
  
Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Le blond se tenait devant lui et lui souriait. Wufei se leva, espérant que Mister Perfect ne l' avait pas entendu.  
  
_ Salut ! Désolé pour le retard.  
  
_ hn. C' est ça la vie de star.  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
_ j' ai dis ce n' est pas grave.tu préfère quoi comme resto.Chinois, Japonais, Viet', Italien, Français ou juste 1 salade sur le port ?  
  
_ Juste une salade sur le port à l' air tentant..  
  
_ T' as peur pour ta ligne ?  
  
_ Koi ?  
  
_ j' ai dit kil y avait des vignes. C' est ok pour la salade.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence et Zechs ne put s ' empêcher de remarquer l' air contrarié de Wufei.  
  
_ Il y a un problème, Wufei ?  
  
_ Nan.  
  
_ Pourtant, tu fais la gueule.  
  
_ . Pourquoi ne m' avoir pas dit que tu étais le Zechs Merchize en question ! J' ai dit des trucs dég' sur toi et..  
  
_ Que tu pensais, souviens toi !  
  
_ Rectification, que je pense. ok , mais t' aurais pu me faire taire.  
  
_ Je suis pour la liberté d ' Expression.  
  
_ Oui, mais je t' ai traité de Bellâtre Blond sans cervelle.  
  
_ Tu as vraiment un blocage avec les blonds.  
  
_ Je commence à croire qu' il te manque une case. quand on te frappe sur la joue gauche, tend la droite, c' est ça ? Masochiste, vas !  
  
_ Ecoute moi.Tu pense que je suis comme les autres acteurs.je veux te démontrer que je suis le contraire de la personne que tu imagines. j' exige des dédommagement .  
  
_ einh ?  
  
_ Oui !Je veux voir si ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne. Et surtout, je veut voir qui à tort. Laisse moi passer 1 semaine avec toi. Je verrais bien.  
  
_ Quoi ! mais c' est que. Bon, on est arrivé, je repenserais à tout ça pendant le dîner. allons voir le proprio. Ils entrèrent dans 1 petit restaurant sur le port, à côté de la Coursive ( ndla : sorte de Théâtre/salle de cinoche/etc.  
  
_ Bonjour Père Jacques  
  
_ Té ! c ty pas notre petiot ! Maryse, viens voir ! Oh, Pitchoune ! ça f'sait longtemps, eingh !!  
  
Le jeune garçon embrassa les 2 propriétaires d' 1 60ne d' années qui conduisirent les 2 jeunes à la meilleure table de la terasse.  
  
_Donnez nous comme d' habitude, M' dame Maryse.  
  
Les 2 adultes partirent dans leurs cuisines. Pendant ce temps, Zechs prit le temps de détailler son invité.  
  
_ POV Zechs _  
  
Il a de magnifiques yeux noirs.. son regard est fier et sauvage, comme un félin .un tigre. Il a l' air doux et on a envie de le caresser, comme un tigre, mais il mord et griffe. comme une femme. J' aime les femmes. Des doigts fins aux longs ongles . la ligne souple de leur peau blanche. leurs chevilles. mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? je veux le voir sourire.je veux voir ces yeux qui me transpercent comme des lames, je veux les voir s' adoucir.je veux dompter ce fauve. Tien ! une de ses mèches de cheveux couleur de nuit tombe sur son visage.. la tentation est trop forte. Je tends la main vers son visage et doucement j' écarte la mèche rebelle. Ma main effleure sa joue et il frémit à mon contact. Je lui sourit mais il se contente de se dégager en repoussant ma main.  
  
_ Qu' est ce que tu fait ! je suis pas une des filles que tu séduit !  
  
_ Non , c' est vrai.  
  
_ Alors, tu voit pas que je suis un mec ? et tu joue quand même avec moi !  
  
_ .  
  
_ Je déteste les types qui n' ont pas de morale.  
  
Je sourit comme si de rien était. C' est vrai que j' aime collectionner les conquêtes d' un soir.actrices, chanteuses, mannequin. mais c'est différent avec lui.  
  
Une personne s' approchant de nous me tire de ma rêverie. On nous sert des plats assez grands contenant 2 gigantesques salades. Wufei se met à manger comme s' il ne l' avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Comment un truc aussi petit peut l bouffer autant ?! Il s' aperçoit que je le regarde, rougit et continue de mâcher, cette fois plus lentement. Trop mignon !!! On dirait que le tigre s' est transformé en chaton.  
  
_ C' est bon, j' suis pas un spectacle, non plus..  
  
_ Je ne dirais pas ça.. Ne soit pas si sauvage avec moi !  
  
_ Si je veut !!! Je n'ait rien à voir avec des types comme toi.. qui ne savent que détruire le c?ur des gens !  
  
_ Ok, j' ai pas toujours été très gentils.. mais je ne vais pas me marier à 25 ans .. tu t'y voit, toi ? Marié, et tout et tout ?  
  
_ Marié..  
  
Il soupira. G du raviver des souvenirs douloureux car il évite de me regarder.. oups !  
  
_ Excuse moi.. Peut-être que je n' aurais pas du ..  
  
Une personne vient m' interrompre. C' est une fille de 15-16 ans, cheveux longs, toute en noir, avec un maquillage noir un peu trop.... noir, il faut le dire. Mais ce n' est pas moi qu' elle regarde. Wufei lève les yeux de son plats et lui sourit. Elle lui tend une guitare sèche et commence à lui parler en ce que je croit être du chinois.  
  
Fin POV, traduction du dialogue  
  
_ Wufei, s' il te plaiiiiiiitttt !!!!!  
  
_ Mais.. alex..  
  
_ Tu sait que mes grands parents aiment bien quand tu chantes.. et puis, je suis ta 1ere fan ! C' est aussi grâ ce à moi que t' as eu ta 1ère Scène.  
  
_ Ok.. Mais si Ce crétin se met à rire, tu le frappes.  
  
_ Eyh ! mais c' est.  
  
_ Oui. Bon, écoutes. tu peut vraiment le taper. / c' est pas moi qui t' en empècherais../  
  
_ Tu est amis avec 1 des + grandes stars du moment !!!!  
  
_ On est pas amis ! / c' est de la faute du roi des démons../  
  
_ Oui, mais tu manges avec lui !!!! ohoooooohhh.. Yaoi, yaoi !!!!!  
  
_ Arrête ça tout' suite, veut tu !!! Perverse !  
  
_ Alors, tu chantes ?  
  
_ Grrrrrrrr....  
  
Fin de la traduction  
  
Wufei se lève en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet du roi des démons et de assassiner quelqu' un, et, sa guitare à la main, vas s' asseoir sur 1 petite estrade pour les artistes lors des soirées animées sur la terasse. Alex lui apporte 1 micro et se met à parler.  
  
_ Mesdames, messieurs, ce soir, spécialement pour vous, 05, le chanteur du groupe G.Ash, vas nous interpréter une chanson !  
  
Elle tendit son micro au jeune Asiatique et partit s' asseoir à côté de Zechs en lui souriant. Wufei raccordait la guitare.  
  
_ Salut !  
  
_ ..  
  
_ Alors, comme ça , t' est 1 ami de Wu.. Tu connaît les autres ?  
  
_ Hn.. non. Le groupe, il est connu ?  
  
_ Ouais.. en Charente-Maritime. A Hell- Air, ce sont des stars, et tout les monde se les arrache. Et les filles en sont toutes raides dingues.surtout qu'ils sont mignons.. Mais malheureusement, ils n' arrivent pas à trouver une maison de disque. Tiens ! il commence.  
  
Le chinois ajusta son micro et se mit à parler.  
  
_ Heu. Bonjour.. Cette chanson à été écrite par le bassiste du groupe. La musique à été composée par le second guitariste. Elle s' intitule LEMONed I scream... Merci.  
  
" One day, I was walkin' down the streets, Looking for Anything, any surprise. Feel like a treasure game on a rainy day. Then it happened suddenly, I saw, I saw And there it was fallin' down under my feet Then, you know, it had something spiney head, And I was gonna touch it, Then I got a pain My fingers tainted in blood, but I feel so fine Nobody could find out. But I know, I saw I don't care, if nobody could love it, oh yeauh Because ah hahahaha I' ve got a felling in my hand It's a lemon lemon lemoned I scream !  
  
One day , I was walkin' down the street, Looking for the music, any surprise. Then it happened suddenly, I hear, I hear I don' care Everybody so hate it, hate it Because ah hahaha I' ve got a sweet poison cake, gonna be high Take me higher, higher I' ve got a sweet creature song It' s a lemon lemon lemon and I scream ! I've got a sweet broken- hearted machine But I like it, like it Oh, What a sweet monster people It' s a lemon lemon lemoned I scream Lemon lemon lemoned I scream Lemon lemon lemoned I Scream ! "  
  
Il s' arrèta. La scène étant a l' extérieur, des passants s' étaient arrêtés au son de la voix assez douce mais puissante malgré tout et qui passait du grave velouté et mystérieux à l' aigu le plus pur et presque déconcertant. Tous se mirent à applaudir.  
  
_... M.merci.  
  
Comme il allait se lever, les gens se mirent à réclamer une autre chanson, puis une autre.. vers 22h, Il put enfin s' arrêter. Rejoignant sa table, il s' assit et but un grand verre d' eau. Face au mutisme de son compagnon, il décida de lancer une pique :  
  
_ Tu veut y aller où on reste là pour attendre ton fan club ?  
  
_ Fout moi la paix, veut tu ?!  
  
_ Ohhhh ! môssieur s' énerve ! peut ètre parce que personne n' a vanter sa beauté ce soir ? Personne n' a léché ses basquettes ?  
  
_ Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je m' en fout, moi, des fans !!! Et puis, qu' est ce que t' en sait ! Tu ne connais rien de la vie !  
  
_ J' en sait peu être autant que toi !  
  
_ Ca, ça m' étonnerait ! T' as même pas 16 ans ! Et puis, tu ne doit même pas boire d' alcool !  
  
_ Quoi ?????!!!!!!! On parie que je bois plus que toi ? !  
  
_ Pari tenu ! et si tu perd, je squatte chez toi une semaine ! Alex ! Votre meilleur whisky !  
  
// cette fois, ci, mon chaton, je vais t' avoir ! a moi la semaine de rêve ! //  
  
/ grrr ! si ce crétin s' imagine que je vais laisser tomber.. Le roi des démons n' as qu' a bien se tenir !!!! /  
  
Les 2 adversaires se mirent à boire l' un après l' autre, se défiant du regard. Au bout d'un moment, et de 2 bouteilles, Wufei s' écroula, ivre mort.  
  
_ j' ..j' ai..g gagné mon pari ! s' écria le blond en posant son verre encore plein.  
  
Il donna à Alex de quoi payer et celle ci proposa de les raccompagner. Elle les laissa devant la porte. Le blond transporta avec délicatesse le chinois dans sa chambre et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements. (ndla : grrrr, zechs, pas touche a mon wuffie !) Se déshabillant à son tour, il se coucha auprès de l' adolescent et tomba aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Ouf ! enfin ! bon, mon ch'tit séjour de 2 jours à Biarritz m' as pas permis d' uploader plus tôt, mais je me rattrappe ! V'la un ch'tit chapitre 3 bien plus long que les autres ! * genki, genki * 9 pages ! whaou !  
  
La chanson LEMONed I scream est une chanson écrite est composée pas le célébre guitariste/chanteur japonais Hide. ( prononcez Hi- dé , pas ay- deuh ! ) , ancien guitariste du groupe mythique X- japan ( aishiteruuuuuuu xxxxxxxxxx japaaaaaaaaaan !!!) Honte sur vous si vous ne les connaissez pas !!!!! en tout cas, Hide, pour la ch' tite histoire, à fait 1 carrière solo vachement rentable et, malheureusement, est mort en 1998. meurtre, suicide, accident ? Personne ne le sait ! on l' a seulement retrouvé pendu à sa porte de salle de bains, une serviette autour du cou... ( beuuuuuhhh !!! mon chtit hiiideeeeeee !!!! sniifffff !)  
  
Nono-chan, merci pour tes reviews, elle sont vachements encourageantes ( surtout venant de toi, ça fait un baume au c?ur. tu m' aimeuhh, dis ? t' as plutôt intérré, vu qu' on a encore 2 ans a passer à l' internat ensembles !!!!)alors, si on ce voit pas avant, rendez vous a Hell-Air sur notre boooo St- Tox !!! Chris(ça s' ecrit comme ça, o moin ?) merci bocoup pour tes encouragement, j' essayerais d' être à la hauteur de tes critiques.. mé je sais pas si je devrait finir en death fic.hum ? kest' en pense ? Sahad, t encore sur le net ! file ds ta chambre et n' oublie pas de te brosser les dents, sale gosse !  
  
Quand au autres, voilà, je vais élucider quelques questions existentielles sans reponses juska ojourdui : tadaaaaaaa :  
  
Hell- air. pourkoi ce surnom ? C très simple.. les initiales de La Rochelle sont très simples, L et R.vous suivez ? et, nos copines gothics ( Emiko et Kusuri) se sont fait un plaisir de modifier L et R en Hell et Air ! même prononciation, pas même nom ! astucieux, ne ?  
  
le titre China Boy bon là ok, g pasq cherché bien loin.. en fait c sensé être un titre provisoire, mais après la remarque de Sisi, j' ai commencé a l' aimer. en fait, j' avais vraiment aucune idée pour le nom et, en feuilletant ds un magazine TV ( style Télé7jour) , j trouvé le film China girl. g accroché et donc, nous voilou !  
  
Divers non, aucun de nos personnages ne sont maltraité dans cette fic. Merci de remettre vos dons (nourriture, cartes bancaires(avec code), liquide, etc.) à l' autrice (oui, on peut dire autrice (d' abord, je dis autrice si je veut, je suis dieu , na) . Elle accepte tout . si vous ne voulez pas vous ruiner en kdo ou autres présents, elle se contentera d' une ch' tite review, merci !!!!! 


	4. sandwich, petite voix , tomates et maya ...

China Boy chapitre 4  
  
Pov Wufei  
  
Grrrrr... j' ai mal à la têteuh .. Qu' est ce qui c' est passé ? J' ai un trou de mémoire . Putain ! . Gueule de Bois . Où suis-je ? Ah! Dans ma chambre ?! Comment g atterrit là, moi ? ah, oui, Zechs . Il a du me raccompagner . C' est sympas. Finalement, il est pas comme je le pensais . Je pourrais peut-être arriver à bien l' aimer . Pff . Qu' est ce kil fait chaud !!! eyh !? mais .. Qu' est ce que ce blond fout sur moi !!!!  
  
fin POV  
  
Le brun se redressa brutalement et se mit à hurler.  
  
_ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!  
  
_ Hmmmmm .. Manager .. Arrête de crier .. Je rêvais ..  
  
_ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le blond ouvrit un ?il pour découvrir un Wufei tremblant de rage. Zechs se contenta d' un petit sourire.  
  
_ Bonjours, Bien dormis ?  
  
_ Je viens de me reveiller avec toi vautré sur moi à poil et tu me demande si j' ai bien dormis ?! / attends..mais j' ai bien dormis..rhaaah, c' est pas le moment. eyh..mais.mais oui, je viens de dire qu' il était nu !!! / Ahhhhhh ! Que m' as tu fais ?????!!!!  
  
_ . J't' ai pas violé, si c' est que ça qui te fait peur . Dis donc, t vraiment pas du matin .. Et puis, j' te signale que t aussi à poil !  
  
_ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!  
  
Le chinois remonta ses draps jusqu' a son nez. Son visage prit une teinte de tomate trop mûre. Zechs sourit et se leva, Révélant un corps d' albâtre parfait. Wufei rougit encore plus mais ne baissa pas le regard. Sentant les yeux de l' adolescent dans son dos, l' acteur se retourna. Le chinois se cacha aussitôt les yeux avec sa main.  
  
_ Dis, je peut prendre une douche ?  
  
_ Euh . oui. En sortant de la chambre, c' est la 2eme porte à gauche.  
  
_ Merciiiiiiii !  
  
Wufei soupira et se leva pour s' habiller. Il se traîna jusqu' a la cuisine, prit 1 bouteille de lait dans le frigo et s' assit à la table de son petit salon. 10 Min plus tard, Zechs, Torse nu, en Jean, S' assit à côté de lui. Quand il eu descendu sa bouteille de 1 L , Wufei, De bonne humeur ( ndla : effet du lait ou de zechs à poil ? ^_^ ) proposa à l' acteur de manger quelque chose.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? il est 13 h, je vais pas petit-déj .  
  
_ Quoiiiiiiiii !!!! 13 h ! J' avait répét' à 11 h !!!!! Merde !  
  
_ Attends . je peut venir ?  
  
_ . bon ok . dépéche toi .  
  
Ils se mirent à courir pour essayer de prendre le bus.  
  
La porte de la cave était ouverte. Trowa lisait 1 magazine tandis que 4 dormait sur ses genoux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Duo avait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, écoutant son groupe de Visual Préféré, les Dir en Grey, regardait le mur d' un air vague. Heero, lui, avait ses baguettes en main et continuait de s' entraîner dans le vide. Le chinois fit irruption dans le « studio ».  
  
_ Ah, enfin ! s' écrièrent les 4 garçons évéillés.  
  
_ Je .. Je suis désolé . Je peut tout expliquer !  
  
_ Ouais, ben tu f'rais bien, grogna Heero, prenant son rôle de leader très au sérieux.  
  
_ Hier soir, il était avec moi. C' est de ma faute.  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la nouvelle voix. Zechs se tenait dans l' encadrure de la porte, chemise ouverte révelant des abdos parfaits, ses longs cheveux cascadants sur ses épaules.  
  
_ Ze . Zechs . merchize.. Souffla Duo qui avait posé ses écouteurs.  
  
_ . ( Trowa : ah ? ok . il est pas mal, mais il ne vaut pas mon kat' chan)  
  
_ hn. ( heero : Qu' est s'k'i fout la, c'lui là !)  
  
A cause de toute l' agitation, 4 se réveilla. En se frottant les yeux ( ndla : trop kawaiiiiiii !!!!: on dirait un chtit garçon tout mimi !!! whaaa ! j' adooooore !!) , il se mit a bailler.  
  
_ Oh, tu est la, wu-chan ?! C' est bien ! on vas pouvoir commencer à répéter . Oh ! Y' as aussi monsieur Merchize ? finalement, tu l' aime bien ?  
  
_ Mo.mo.mouah ? / avoue kil a été gentil.oh, t' as gueule traîtresse de conscience ! oui, mais pourkoi alors ton c?ur palpite quand il s' approche , ein ? rooooh, shit !/ euh . bon répétons !!!  
  
Le groupe se mit devant ses instrument pendant que le Blond s' installait confortablement sur le vieux sofa défoncé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
POV Zechs  
  
Wufei commence par s' échauffer la voix. Il est magnifique. Alors que normalement, il ne laisse pas transparaître ses sentiment, la musique le transforme. Il est passionné, terriblement sensuel . c' est une autre personne. Et ses pareil pour ses amis. On dirait qu' ils font corps avec leur instrument. Le batteur est excellent et les autres s' en tirent aussi très bien. Ce sont des pros. Mais je préfère mon chaton. Il est de loin le meilleur. Sa voix me transporte. On dirait qu' il chante avec son âme . oui, c' est ça .. Il ne laisse sortir sa vrai personnalité que lorsqu' il chante.. Tiens, ils s ' arrêtent. et ils se mettent à parler.  
  
_ Wu, t suffisamment échauffé ?  
  
Mon chaton adresse un clin d' oeil à son batteur et répond d' une voix que je n' ai jamais encore entendue.. une voix passionnée, pleine de joie, pas celle de l' adolescent, non. Celle du chanteur tapi en lui.  
  
_ Ouais ! Allez les gars, on se fais « Voiceless Screaming » ? 9a fait longtemps qu'on l' as pas joué ! et en plus c' est la préférée de Kat'chan !  
  
_ Oui, mais . elle est plutôt éprouvante pour toi, nan ?  
  
_ T' inquiète pas , Duo, je peut très bien m' en sortir ! alors ?  
  
_ okkkkkkk !!!!!!!  
  
Mon chaton prend son micro a deux main et, avant de commencer me regarde. Je suis figé par ce que je voit. Ses yeux si noirs, si impénétrables, ont un éclat indescriptible.. Si sauvages et pourtant passionnés comme si il ne vivait que pour son chant. Je suis totalement envouté . et encore plus surprit quand il m' adresse un petit sourire timide, a peine esquissé. Le groupe commence ..  
  
I'm drowning in sadness  
Falling far behind  
I feel there is just no way out  
Is there anyone there? Where am I?  
  
Insanity and loneliness  
Tear my painful heart  
Broken heart keeps on going to beat  
But it never stops bleeding  
  
I've been waiting for love to come  
Someone who wants to touch me inside  
Memories of my yesterdays  
  
Careless words and deeds  
Masquerade of love  
Gotta find my way outta here  
  
I was blinded be dark desire  
Over time I've been through it all  
I'm crying my share of tears  
  
What can I do  
Will I make it through  
I must be true to myself  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
Calling to me inside of my heart  
Voiceless Screaming  
Now is the time I got to speak out  
  
Voice of faith, I'm starting to realize  
Now my eyes can see  
I have gone so far  
I'm feeling breath of life  
  
And I'm looking for love to reach  
Someone I want to touch deep inside  
Light shines on my sight of doubt  
Don't be afraid  
Move forward one step  
Willing mind is what I have found at last  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
Calling to me inside of my heart  
Voiceless Screaming  
Now is the time I got to speak out  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
Calling to me inside of my heart  
Knockin' on my soul's door  
I belive in myself and trust what I do  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
Pain of the past still hurts me inside  
Knockin' on my soul's door  
I climb the stairs that lead me to Heaven  
  
La musique s' arrête. Je suis hypnotisé. Ils sont tellement bons . et ils n' arrivent quand même pas à trouver de maison de disque ? je voudrais faire quelque chose pour eux . non, en fait je veux le faire pour toi . Wufei.  
  
Fin POV  
  
Les musiciens posèrent leurs instruments. Heero lança un bref regard à son bassiste (ndla : Mais vi, on c que tu craques pour ton dudule .) et se mit à soupirer, voyant que notre Duo national dévorait littéralement des yeux l' acteur aux cheveux long.  
Trowa, lui, étais repartis dans ses notes et caressait inconsciemment la tête de 4 qui , même si il ne s' était pas rendu compte du geste de son amis ( ndla : oui, ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble..même si ils se comporte comme ça mais ça, c' est parce kils s' en rendent pas compte. ah, l' amour.. Ça rend aveugle.. Mais surtout très con ! oups, ça m' a échappé ! ) , ne perdait pas une minute de la scène (voir tragédie) qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Wufei, lui, regardait tristement Heero puis Duo et enfin Zechs. S' apercevant que celui ci ne le quittait pas du regard (ndla moi, je dirais plutot bouffait des yeux.. enfin bon..) , Wufei eu soudain une idée. Il s' écroula sur le divan.  
  
_ Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! g faimmmmmmm !!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous le regardèrent esquisser une grimace des plus comiques et ils se mirent à pouffer. Pour 1 fois, le 'mister Justiiiiice' avait prit le rôle de Duo et avait réussit à détendre l' atmosphère. Zechs se leva.  
  
_ Moi aussi, zé faim ! se plaignit 4 en se frottant le ventre.  
  
Au même moment, on entendit un énorme gargouillit et Duo rougit.  
  
_ Euh. ben. y' as pas que vous..  
  
_ Bien, Puisque c' est ainsi, je vous invite tous au resto ! s' écria l' acteur en riant.  
  
_ ouaiiiiiis !!!  
  
/ Grrr. t' as réussit à te les mettre dans la poche, mais c' est pas pour ça que.. Dis moi, mon wufinou, tu s'rais pas jaloux ? ki, moi ? nan ! et puis m' appelle pas comme ça ! je peut si je veux, je suis toi. Moi ? tu rigole ! Mais non. Je suis ta conscience. Et je te dis que tu ne veut zechs que pour toi. non ! je le supporte pas ! * gargouillis * oooooh ! j' ai faimmmmmm ! ok, zechs, t' as encore gagné ! /  
  
Le groupe s' installa à la terasse d' un café/ restaurant/ brasserie bien connu de Hell Air (ndla : surtout pour ses cafards ! Véridique !!!), 'La Marine'. Ils commandèrent et se mirent à discuter , chacuns de leur côté. 4 et Trowa parlaient ( du moins, 4 faisait la conversation) , Duo bavait sur Zechs qui parlait au leader du groupe (alias number one) d' une maison de disque qu'il connaissait. Seul Wufei ne parlait pas, réfléchissant sur sa 'haine' envers le blond  
  
Dialogue de wufei avec sa conscience  
  
_ Alors, mon wufifi, toujours aussi amoureux de son blondinet ? ça vas la maladie d' amour ?  
  
_ t' as gueule, sale petite voix ! tu voix que je vais très bien .  
  
_ G un nom, tu sais !?  
  
_ ah ouais ? et c' est quoi ? la voix de son maître ?  
  
_ C' est très drôle, jeanne d' arc !!!!  
  
_ Rohhhh ! tu m' énerve !  
  
_ Et toi, t bouchéeuh, nananèreuh ! t même pas capable de voir que t' aime ce type !  
  
_ Je l' aime pas ! et puis d' abord, si je l' aimais, est ce que lui m' aimerait ? est ce kil pourrait me retourner mes sentiment ?  
  
_ OH, calmos ! j' suis la ptite voix dans ta tète pas une agence matrimoniale ou une assistante sociale !!!  
  
_ Je sais qui tu est ! Tu est le roi des Démons !!! je le savais ! tu viens même me tourmenter dans mon esprit !!  
  
_ Naaaaan, wufei, je suis pas le roi des démons, Naaaaaaaan, je viens pas te tourmenter ( enfin si, un tout chtit peu.même beaucoup . en fait, j' adore ça ! ) , je suis simplement la voix de ta conscience qui veut te faire ré aliser que tu est 'in love' with mister perfect . dis donc, t' as vu ses abdos ? whaaaaa .  
  
_ Ouais, c' est clair . eh, mais ! Ca vas pas ! On parlait sérieusement !  
  
_ okayyyyyy.. dis donc, t pas drôleuh ..  
  
_ Je suis sérieux.. Tu est la seule avec qui je peut parler . j' ai peur de le dire aux autres . dis, petite voix .. Je t' avoue que . ça vas pas du tout . En fait, je ne veux pas que Zechs me jette après une nuit . En vérité, moi aussi, j' ai envie d' aimer quelqu' un à fond, comme Heero . J' ai envie de m' attacher à quelqu' un par un lien aussi fort que celui qui existe entre Trowa et Quatre . Qu' est ce que je vais faire ? J' ai peur, petite voix. Je ne peut pas lui dire que je veux qu' il m' aime . Il ne faut pas . Sinon, je risque encore de me retrouver plein de blessures.  
  
_ oh. Treize .  
  
_ Oui. Mais n' en parlons, plus. Le serveur arrive avec nos plats. merci de m' écouter, petite voix .  
  
_ Wufei .  
  
fin du dialogue entre Wufei et pitite voix  
  
Le serveur vint porter les plats.  
  
_ Alors . 1 sandwich Poulet-Mayo por not' chanteur favori ; 1 crêpe jambon pour le blondinet ; 1 maxi-double-cheese-burger-made-in-maxwell pour Duo (ndla : oui, ils se connaissent, les g-boys font souvent des concert dans le resto) ; 1 salade composée pour Trowa, 1 croque-monsieur pour le leader et enfin, une salade de tomates.  
  
_ TOMATES !!!!!!!  
  
Deux cris simultanés ( on se croirait en dolby suround ! ) s' élevèrent de part et d' autre de la table. Duo venait de faire 1 bond digne d' un kangourou mutant dopé à mort et s' était affalé par terre. Wufei, quand à lui, s' était levé de sa chaise et s' en servait à présent comme d' 1 bouclier. Le visage de tous deux portait une expression d' horreur mêlée de dégoût. Le serveur les regarda, amusé et surtout habitué, puis partit sans demander son reste.  
  
_ Euh, dites . ce ne sont que de simples tom ..  
  
_ NON ! NE DIS PAS CE MOT !!!! s' exclamèrent Trowa, 4 et Heero.  
  
_ Einh ? mais pourquoi je dirais pas tom..  
  
_ Tais toi ! tu veux les rendre hystériques ?! bon.je vous explique. Vous voyez, dans le groupe, il y a quelques mots qui sont . disons tabous. Par exemple, il ne faut jamais prononcer le nom de ce végétal rouge et commençant par un T, devant eux.  
  
_ Mais .. Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Voyez- vous, il y a 1 ans, nos comparses, revenant d' un concert ou nous avions mangé principalement que des tomates (en sauces, salades, pizzas, etc. .) on voulut regarder un film. C' était un vieux film de S F parlant de Tom . oups, pardons, de ces légumes rouges , qui, en ayant marre de se faire manger, décidèrent de se venger et d' attaquer les hommes. Le film était complètement ridicule et même très drôle, mais après, ayant trop mangés, ils ont eu une crise de foie. Depuis, ils sont persuadés que c' était la vengeance des tom . euh, de ces Végétaux et ils ne veulent plus en manger ni même en approcher.  
  
_ Oh . bien . je vois . ben alors, Je vais les rapporter. Garçon ! Désolé, mais je préfère un sandwich !  
  
Ils se mirent à manger. Après avoir dégusté leur repas tant attendu, le groupe prit des boissons. Au moment de payer, Zechs se leva mais Wufei l' arrêta.  
  
_ Laisse, j' y vais . je dois leurs parler, de toute façon.  
  
_ Bon. Tiens, v'la un billet.  
  
Le jeune chinois disparut à l' intérieur du bar.  
  
_ Silence _  
  
_ Euh . Zechs .  
  
_ Oui, Quatre ?  
  
_ on .. on se demandait pourquoi . pourquoi tu reste avec nous . et pourquoi t' est si gentils . c' est Wufei, c' est ça ?  
  
_ Euh .et bien .  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un cri strident retentit. Tous se précipitèrent à l' intérieur. Le jeune chinois était par terre, blanc comme un linge. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Comme tous se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait, Le jeune homme montra du doigt quelque chose derrière eux. C' est alors qu'ils entendirent cette musique familière et terriblement dangereuse.une musique à vous glacer le sang, un cri strident venant du plus profond des sous sols de l' enfer.  
  
« Cette petite abeille porte le nom de mayaaaaaa, ... »  
  
La tv avait été fatalement branchée sur la 5 ( france5 quoi !) et l' horrible série démoniaque qu' était Maya l' abeille passait. Heero éteignit précipitamment la télévision, de peur que le traumatisme de son ami ne s' aggrave.  
Ils aidèrent le pauvre adolescent à ce relever ( ndla : mon povre . sache que je compati) et le sortirent dehors. Marchant un peu, il retrouva vite fait ses esprits. Ses amis le questionnèrent.  
  
_ . j' allais vous rejoindre quand un bruit à attiré mon attention . j' ai levé la tête et elle était là, énorme, horrible, toute jaune et noire, dégoulinante de bon sentiment . mon dieu, c' était affreux . je nageait en plein cauchemar .  
  
Les autres membres du groupe frissonnèrent de dégoût. Zechs, lui, ne put s' empêcher de comparer l' horrible Maya l' abeille à sa petite s?ur Réléna, gamine gatée pourrie se prenant pour la reine de l' univers. Il entoura les épaules de Wufei avec son bras et lui glissa à l' oreille :  
  
_ Ne t' inquiète pas . maintenant, c' est fini, je suis là .  
  
Wufei rougit violemment. Zechs se rendait-il compte de ce qu' il disait ? Jouait il encore à un de ces jeux avec les femmes ? et surtout, serait-il capable un jour d' aimer Wufei ?  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Ben voilà. encore un nouveau chapitre de taper.et totalement débile ! ne m' en voulez pas ma connerie est trop profonde pour ètre sondée . (en fait c' est un gouffre sans fond !) Pour les ch'tites explications :  
  
La chanson est de X-japan c' est Voiceless screaming. Je la trouve magnifique et le chanteur possède une voix déchirante qui me fais presque pleurer à chaque fois que j' écoute les lives. Yoshiki maîtrise son piano à la perfection et c'est tout simplement magnifique.  
  
Le resto La Marine se trouve sur le port de Hell Air. Avant, j'aimais bien y aller, mais depuis que j' ai croisé un cafard qui voulait juste faire un plongeon dans mon café, j'y r'met plus les pieds !!! maintenant, je préfère le café des arts !!!! (pas vrai, Sahad, Nono, Zazou ?! surtout quand on m' invite ! )  
  
Le film qui à terrorisé Duo et Wufei s' appelle Return of the killer tomatoes ! . c' est un film de S F américain de John Debello et qui date de 1988. C' est totalement débile, hilarant, terriblement irrésistible ( surtout avec du punch dans la gueule) mais depuis, je considère les tomates d' un autre ?il..( surtout, chaque soir, je les enfermes a double tour dans le frigo , on ne sait jamais !)  
  
Quand à Maya l' abeille, c' est basé sur une histoire vraie. Quand j' était petite, mes parents me mettaient souvent devant la télé ( les tortues ninjas,princesse starla, les trucs nyannyan, quoi !) enfin bref, j' ai eut droit à tous les trucs horribles de notre jeunesse. Je supportait tout (je chialais jamais) sans rien dire. jusqu' au jour où ce fut le drame : l' arrivée sur nos programmes de l' horrible, détestable, manichéenne Maya l' abeille. ( g revu le 1er épisode l' autre jour . Qu' est ce que cette abeille est conne !). C'en était trop pour moi ! pendant des années, j' ai pleuré, trépigné, me suis roulée par terre, bref, j' ai tout fait pour qu' on change de chaîne quand c' était l' heure de Maya .  
  
Enfin, bref, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie ( ossi pathétique k' 1 épisode de Hélène et les garçons, otre souvenir dramatique de ma jeunesse) mais si vous avez eu pitié de cette pôvre autrice traumatisée par Maya l' abeille qui n' est autre que moi ( l' autrice, pas l'abeille, suivez un peu !) alors ayez la bonté de lui laisser une petite review. Merci. 


	5. flashbacks

China Boy Chapitre 5  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que l' acteur avait élu domicile chez Wufei. Tous les jours, ils passaient leur temps soit à se disputer, soit à se bouffer littéralement du regard, surveillés de près par la « petite voix dans la tête de Wufei » (de son vrai nom) qui ne perdait pas 1 miette de l' histoire. Malheureusement pour elle, la relation Zechs-Wufei avançait comme 1 escargot cul-de-jatte obligé de marcher sur ses antennes.  
  
Wufei se réveilla. Un rayon de soleil filtré vint lui réchauffer le visage. Il regarda à sa droite et sourit. Zechs dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux étalés sur l' oreiller donnait l' impression d' une auréole argentée. L' adolescent du réprimer l' envie d' embrasser les lèvres du blond . Il rit en se remémorant le matin de leur 2éme jour.  
  
# Flash-back #  
  
_ Bon, tiens, v'la une couverture, et v' la le canapé où tu dors.  
  
_ Merci. . . Wufei ?  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Bonne nuit.  
  
_ Oui. Toi aussi.  
  
Pov zechs  
  
L' image de Wufei m' apparaît en rêve. . . me séduit. De cet objet tranchant près à couper s'il le touche, je me couvre de sang en saissisant Wufei à bras-le-corps, comme un fauve en rut. Ses cheveux de jais, ses membres longs et sveltes, sa douce peau brune, son cou, ses hanches étroites, tout en lui est sensuel. A mon réveil , j' aurai sombré dans le dégout de moi même.  
  
Fin Pov Zechs, début Pov Wufei  
  
Mon réveil se met à sonner . . . il s' arrête. Puis recommence. Laisse moi dormir 1 peu. . . . J' ouvre les yeux. . . Et tombe nez à nez avec. . . Zechs, endormi.  
  
_ ZECHS !  
  
Il ouvre un ?il endormit puis le referme.  
  
_ Pourquoi t' est dans mon lit !!!  
  
_ Parce qu'il est confortable.  
  
_ Grrr. . . et t' est encore à poil !!!!  
  
_ Dis donc, tu pourrais pas me réveiller 1 peu plus gentiment ?  
  
// Il y a un sacré écart entre mon rêve et la réalité. . . Je crois que je vais me recoucher //  
  
_ Nan ! T' est qu' un squatteur de lit !  
  
_ Ok. . .  
  
Tout d' un coup, je sens sa main qui, plaquée contre ma nuque, approche dangereusement mon visage du sien, l' arrêtant seulement à 5 cms.  
  
_ J'peut avoir mon bisous du matin ?  
  
Mais c' est qu ' en plus, il se fout de moi ?! j' attrape le truc le plus proche (qui s' avère être un pavé de lecture de 700 pages, bien chiant et surtout bien lourd) et je lui envoie sur la figure. Me dégageant, je me lève et essaye de dissimuler mon rougissement.  
  
_ Ca vas pas, non ? Tu sais que j' ai horreur que tu te foutes de moi ! T' as pas de morale ! T le genre de type qui invite une fille à dîner puis la bascule sur le bas côté !  
  
Alors que je m' attend à une réplique, il se contente de soupirer en massant sa tête endolorie. Je ne pensais pas ce que j' ai dis et j' ai regretté ces mots dès qu' ils sont sortis de ma bouche. Son visage n' exprime aucune émotions. Pourtant je sais que ces mots l' ont blessé. Je suis désolé. . . mais j' ai déjà trop souffert et je ne veut plus que ça se reproduise. Je t' aime, Zechs, mais j' ai peur de toi. non, pas de toi, toi, mais de ta réaction et surtout je ne veut pas que tu joues avec moi. Pardonne moi.  
  
End Flash-Back  
  
Le Blond se tourna dans son rêve, emprisonnant la taille de l' adolescent avec ses bras puissants.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai. . . Zechs. . . Arrête. . . Zechs. . .  
  
_ Mmmmmmm. . . Wuf. . .  
  
_ Einh? Il rêve de moi ?  
  
/ O n dirait bien, mon Wufie !/  
  
_ Mmmffffhhh. . . tu. . . sens bon.  
  
_ Je. . . Zechs. . .  
  
/ Le bisous, le bisous, le bisous !!!! tais toi, petite voix dans ma tête./  
  
L' adolescent soupira et laissa son aîné dormir, l' étreignant. Celui ci était encore dans son plus simple appareil, ce qui fit rougir le chinois, pourtant habitué.  
  
Flash-Bach  
  
Les deux garçons mangeaient un pot de glace à la petite cuillère, torses nus, dans la pénombre du salon. Il faisait trop chaud dehors et ils avaient décidés de ne sortir que le soir de leur refuge , oasis de fraîcheur.  
  
_ Dis, Zechs. . .  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Je peut te poser une question. . . indiscrète ?  
  
_ Euh, oui.  
  
_ Euh. . . pourquoi est-ce que tu ne met pas de vêtements quand tu dors ?  
  
_ Ben en fait, c' est parce que la personne qui est généralement avec moi dans le lit me les enlèves systématiquement au bout de 5 mins.Who ! me regarde pas comme ça ! non, pose cette chaussure. . . pas taper. . . gentils. . . WHAYEUH ! eyh, ça fais mal t pompes ! c' était une blagueuh !  
  
_ Grrr. . . j' ai rien dit.  
  
_ Oui mais t' as tapé ! Non, c'est qu' en fait, euh. . . j' aime te voir embarrassé ? non. Euh. . . Je ne supporte pas les fringues ? non plus. J' aime sentir le drap ? Définitivement non. Bah, je sais pas. . . mais en tout cas, tu devrais essayer.  
  
_ Nan.  
  
_ Si  
  
_ Nan.  
  
_ Mais siiiii !  
  
_ Nan, j' te dis que nan.  
  
_ wha , eh, l' autre, il est même pas cap' !!!  
  
_ Quoi ? bien sur que si !!!  
  
_ Moi je te crois pas !  
  
_ Mais si !Tiens, on parie que je le fais jusqu' a ce que tu partes !!!  
  
_ Pari tenu ! et je t' ai eu !  
  
/ merde. . . j' avais pas vu ça comme ça. . . eheheh ! alors mon wufinou, privé de grenouillère ? pov' chou ! rhoooh, t' a gueule ! Maheuh ! _ Tu est vraiment. . .  
  
_ Bah, si c' est un sursaut de pudeur qui t' assailles, ne t' inquiète pas, je t' ai déjà vu à poil. . .  
  
_ PERVERS !!!!  
  
End Flash-Back  
  
Depuis la discussion, Wufei aussi dormait nu. Pour le pari tout d' abord, mais aussi pour plusieurs autres raisons : La chaleur infernale qui ne permettait aucun superflu, L' idée de rivalité entre lui et le blond pour savoir qui aura raison et surtout, il aimait le regard que portait sur lui le blond, comme si il le désirait vraiment. Le chinois caressa doucement la joue de l' acteur qui ouvrit un ?il.  
  
_ Bonjour !  
  
_ Hmmmm. . . B'jour. . . Koneko. Laisse moi encore dormir. . . et reste au lit.  
  
_ Laisse moi alors me rabaisser, je suis presque assit.  
  
_ Hmm. . .  
  
Le Blond s' exécuta et l' adolescent s' allongea. Se blottissant dans les bras de l' aîné qui l' étreignait doucement, Wufei s' attendrit sur le surnom que lui avait donné Zechs.  
  
Flash-back  
  
_ Wufei ?  
  
Le blond était assit sur le lit. L' adolescent, qui venait d' enfiler son pantalon, s' étirait comme un chat.  
  
_ Hm ?  
  
_ On t' as jamais dis que tu ressemblait à 1 félin ?  
  
_ Hein ? euh. . . ben. . .  
  
_ Oui. Je trouve que tu agis exactement comme un tigre ou quelque chose comme ça. . .  
  
_ Ben. . . Je suis de l' année du chat (ndla : Pas Possible ! moi zossi, wuffi ! whaaaa ! ça veut dire kon est fait l' un pour l' autre !! Wufei : M' approche pas, onna !!!moi, j' appartiens ka zechs ! sam : Ouinnnnnnn !!! * sourire soudainement sadique qui présage rien de bon * mais. . . si Zechs, n' est plus la, tu est seul, nan ? . . . Zechs ? Zechs ! viens là, bon garçon. . . je te frais pas de mal. * sort un fusil de chasse et un mini bazooka et porte un sabre à sa bouche pour le tenir* ) et j' adore les félins. . . mon plat préférté c' est le poisson et j' aime le lait. . . mais à part ça. . .  
  
_ Dis ?  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Comment on dis Chaton en chinois ?  
  
_ Shyaomao, mais. . . pourquoi ?  
  
_ Mouais. . . c' est un peu long. . .  
  
_ mais sinon, en japonais, c' est koneko.  
  
_ Tu parles Japonais ?  
  
_ Oui. Anglais, Français, Japonais et ma langue natale, le Chinois.  
  
_ Et bé ?  
  
_ Mais pourquoi tu veut s' avoir comment on dis chaton ?  
  
_ Parce que je voulais te donner un surnom. . .  
  
_ Et pourquoi Koneko ?  
  
_ Parce que c' est comme ça que je te nomme quand je pense a toi.  
  
End flash-back  
  
Le Blond frotta tendrement son menton contre les cheveux de Wufei.  
  
_ Koneko ?  
  
_ Hm ?  
  
_ Et tes amis. . . ils ont réussit à s' avouer. . .  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Mais. . . pourquoi ils ne nous l' on pas dit ?  
  
_ Attends ! Ils sont lents. . .  
  
/ comme toi mon Wufinou ! Grr. . . tais toi, Sale petite voix dans ma tête ! Maheuh !/ // comment lui dire que je l' aime. . . il pense toujours que je joue avec les sentiments des gens. . . pourtant, il ne dis rien quand je le prends dans mes bras. . . Rahhhh ! c' est rageant ! je l' aime, c' est pas si compliqué, non ? Je suis populaire, g des tas de filles a mes pieds, du fric, et pourtant, je suis amoureux de la seule personne sur terre qui me tient tête et me crie dessus. . . une personne sauvage, belle et brutale mais pourtant si douce et fragile. . . //  
  
Flash-Back  
  
Le groupe et Zechs étaient descendus pour 2 jours dans 1 petite station Balnéaire du nom de Ronces les bains. Ils logeaient dans la vieille résidence de La Louisiane composée de 7 maisons appartenant au père de Quatre. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous sur la petite plage de l' Embellie, seul endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles, loin de la foule et des fans de l' acteur et du groupe, Vu l' accès difficile à la plage par les bois.  
  
A peine posés sur la plage, ils filèrent à l' eau. Wufei réussit à attraper le bras de Duo avant de l' entraîner vers le chemin du retour.  
  
_ Viens, Duo, g oublié un truc.  
  
_ Oui, mais,. . . les autres. . .  
  
_ Laisses les. J' ai vraiment besoin de toi.  
  
L' américain suivit son ami et fut surpris de le voir s' asseoir sur un tronc d' arbre.  
  
_ Ben ? On vas pas à la voiture ?  
  
_ Non. Je veut te parler.  
  
_ Ah ? De quoi ?  
  
_ Aimes- tu Zechs ?  
  
_ Zechs ? ah oui ! il est super gentils, il aime notre musique, et puis il est booooo !  
  
_ Non, c' est pas ce que je voulait dire. . .  
  
_ Oh ! Tu veut dire. . . et bien, oui, je l' aime. . . comme un fan. C' est un bon acteur, il est beau, il à du charme. . . et tout ce qu' il veut. Pourtant, quand je l' ai vu entrer dans le « studio » la 1ère fois. . . je me suis rendu compte que ce n' était pas lui que j' aimais. Et de toute façon, même si c' était le cas, je n' aurais aucune chance. Il y a quelqu'un dans son c?ur. Quelqu' un qui ne le sait pas. Mais je sait que c' est un amour véritable.  
  
_ Mais. . . et la personne que tu aimes ? Elle le sait ?  
  
_ Non. De toutes façons, je pense qu' il croit dur comme fer que j' aime Zechs. Mais c' est faux. Je l' aime de toute mon âme et malgré son air froid, dur et sévère, je sais que il est adorable. . . et malheureusement, il a toutes les filles à ses trousses !  
  
_ Attends. . . tu viens de me faire le portrait craché de notre Mister Glaçon national. . . Naaaaann. . . T' est amoureux de . . .  
  
_ Heero. oui.  
  
_ Et tu as peur qu' il te rejette, c' est ça ?  
  
_ En gros, oui.  
  
_ Et si , au lieu de ne rien dire, tu te lançait et lui disait ?  
  
_ tu. . . tu croit ?  
  
_ Oui. Mon intuition ne me trompes jamais. Peut être qu' il acceptera même de sortir avec toi, qui sait ?  
  
_ C' est vrai ? Merci de me remonter le moral, Wu-chan.  
  
_ Pas de quoi. . . Et puis, je suis rassuré au sujet de Zechs. . .  
  
_ Tu veut vraiment le garder pour toi, einh ?  
  
_ Maheuh !  
  
_ Tu l' aimes vraiment ? Oh ! comme c' est chou !  
  
_ Peu être, mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même connerie. . .  
  
_ Oh. . . oui. . . Treize. . .  
  
_ N' en parlons plus ! allez, viens, les autres attendent, et puis. . . et je veut te voir embrasser notre cher leader. Pour faire fondre la glace, rien ne vaut un Shinigami des enfers, ne ?  
  
_ Hee-chan, tu veut bien allez faire du star-gazing, avec moi ? Dis dis dis ?  
  
_ Hn. c' est quoi, du star-gazing ?  
  
_ C' est de l' anglais, heero, en fait, il veut aller regarder les étoiles. . . intervint Quatre.  
  
_ Alors ? Einh, Dis, Tu veut bien ?  
  
_ Hn.  
  
_ Merchiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!  
  
Le jeune japonais regardait les étoiles. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Quand pourrait- il enfin avoir le courage de parler à Duo ? 2 Yeux améthystes s' émerveillaient du spectacle qu' ils regardaient. Mais ce n' était pas du Star-gazing, qu' ils faisaient, c' était du Yui-gazing. ( ndla : occupation bien plus intéressante que la précédente, si si, c' est vrai !!!) .Les deux yeux améthystes croisèrent ceux Cobalt d' un certain leader au caractère abominable.  
  
_ Euh . . . commença Duo  
  
_ Je. . .  
  
_ J' ai quelque chose a te dire ! dirent ils a l' unisson . Je t' aime !  
  
_Quoi ? s' écria Duo  
  
_ C' est vrai ? s' étonna Heero  
  
_ Je . . . oui. . . mais toi ?  
  
_ Depuis longtemps.  
  
Heero s'approcha doucement de Duo et, lentement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l' américain.  
  
end Flash-back  
  
_ Koneko ?  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Quand est-ce que vous venez à Paris ?  
  
_ Ton manager te l' a pas dis ?  
  
_ Je te signale que maintenant, c' est aussi ton manager maintenant.  
  
_ C' est vrai. . . j' avais oublié. Nous devons monter à Paris pour Septembre. On doit entrer dans un Lycée près du studio. Mais d' ici là, on enregistre ici. Dis. . . tu ne nous oublieras pas, einh ?  
  
_ Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
  
_ Parce que. . . tu sait, avec la reprise de la routine. . .  
  
_ Tu crois encore que je manipule tout le monde ?  
  
_ Je. . . je ne crois rien. J' ai . . . peur. C' est tout.  
  
_ Je ne t' oublierais jamais.  
  
_ Oui, mais le manager a dis que tu. . . devais partir pour 4 Mois de tournage. . . En Nouvelle-Zélande.  
  
_ Il te l' a dis. . . Je voulais le faire moi même. Je te promet que tu auras de mes nouvelles.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Dis, tu peut me chanter une chanson ?  
  
_ Laisse moi enfiler un truc et prendre ma guitare.  
  
_ C' est une chanson que j ' ai composé après que ton manager mais annoncé ton départ. . . elle est en japonais.  
  
_ tu. tu a écris. ça.  
  
_ Oui. Tiens, j' ai les paroles et la traduc' en anglais . je voudrait que tu les gardes.  
  
_ Mais. . . merci.  
  
_ alors, c' est Aoi hitomi ( Blue eyes)  
  
Dakishimenaide  
  
Watashi no akogare  
  
Hisoka na ude no naka  
  
Kono mama de ii kara  
Don't hold on to me,  
  
My longing,  
  
In your secret embrace  
  
I'm fine the way I am  
Sono aoi hitomi  
  
Utsukushii orokasa  
  
Anata o nani mo kamo  
  
Kiseki da to shinjita  
Those blue eyes  
  
The beauty of foolishness  
  
I believed everything about you  
  
Was a miracle  
Hito wa gondora ni nori tada yoinagareru  
  
Deai soshite wakare  
  
Mijikai manatsu  
  
Kanashimi to yorokobi kurikaeshite  
People ride a gondola and float off  
  
We meet and then we part  
  
A short mid-summer  
  
Repeat the sadness and happiness over again  
Itsuka wa owaru hitotoki no koi demo  
  
Anata wa eien o watashi ni nokosu darou  
But this one-time love will end eventually  
  
You will stay in my heart for eternity  
Mizu o fukunda kaze ga hoho o nadeteyuku  
  
Nani mo kamo wasurete  
  
Kowashiteshimae  
A damp wind will stroke my face  
  
Forget everything  
  
Break it off  
Konna chiisa na jibun mo ashita mo  
  
Anata o aishiteru  
This small me  
  
Will love you tomorrow, too  
Dakishimenaide  
  
Watashi no akogare  
  
Hisoka na ude no naka  
  
Kono mama de ii kara  
Don't hold on to me,  
  
My longing,  
  
In your secret embrace  
  
I'm fine the way I am  
  
/ Je t'aime. . . je ne peut pas encore te le dire en face, mais, je t' aime./  
  
// Wufei. . . je. . . je ne veut pas partir. Je veut rester avec toi. . . A mon retour du tournage, je te dirais tout. . . je te le jure. Je dirais combien tu comptes pour moi, a quel point je t' aime. //  
  
Fin du chapitre (enfin)  
  
Ben voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. Aimé, Pas aimé ? Dites, si je fais pitié , il faut me le dire ! je tourne dans le pov' mélo à l' eau de rose là ! Mais que vas il se passer ? Qui est ce mystérieux Treize qui semble hanter les souvenirs de Wu-chan ? Comment vas se passer l' ascension à la gloire pour les G-Ash ? Zechs vas t' il tenir la promesse qu' il a faite ? Les tomates tueuses vont elles s' associer à Maya l' abeille pour tenter de conquérir le monde ? et surtout, le plus important, et Réléna dans tout ça ?  
  
Ah, oui, la chanson, c' est Aoi Hitomi de Yoko Kanno et c' est tiré de la série Vision d' Escaflowne ( Tenkuu no esukafulonu, soit la vision divine d' escaflowne, en jap') Si vous voulez que :  
  
_ rélémoche soit sympas ou ( comme d' hab') une pov' pouf,  
  
_ Zechs revienne dès le prochain chapitre  
  
_ Les G- Ash changent de look  
  
_ L' autrice arrête tout de suite le massacre et aille se pendre  
  
_ Je face une death fic  
  
_ Que 4 et Trowa sortent ensemble ds le prochain chapitre  
  
Enfin, Bref, Quels que soient vos idées, je les accueille à bras ouvert ( sof pour ma propre mort) et j' attends vos reviews !!!! merchiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!  
  
( il fo d' ailleurs que je réponde aux autres.)  
  
see you space kogal ! ^_^ ! 


	6. le commencement d'1 nouvelle vie

China Boy Chapitre 6  
  
Chtit guide de lecture  
  
Hell-air : chtite ville du sud ouest de la France, plus connue sous le nom de La Rochelle. C là où se trouve mon lycée, St-Tox, on j' apprend le jap'. Les descriptions de Hell-air sont purement véridiques (du Méga CGR aux arcades venteuses)  
  
Pensées de : _ 1 _  
*2*  
[ 3 ]  
~ 4 ~  
/ 5 /  
// zechs //  
  
_ Marre. . . Ca fait 1 heure qu' on poireaute. . .  
  
_ Reste calme, Duo-Kun, c' est normal qu' il ait 1 peu de retard, le manager, c' est un homme très pris. . .  
  
_ Je sais, Kitty Kat', but it' s raging !  
  
Les 5 Garçons étaient dans la salle d' enregistrement, sur les sofas mis à leur disposition. Cela faisait 2 mois maintenant qu' ils avaient emménagés dans 1 appartement commun comportant 3 chambres, 1 cuisine, 1 salle de bains et 1 immense salon, tout près du studio où ils répétaient et enregistraient. La répartition des chambres n' avait pas été un gros problème.  
  
Flash- Back  
  
Le manager donna les clés de leur nouvel appartement aux 5 garçons.  
  
_ Voilà vos clés. Votre immeuble est ici, l' appart' au 5ème mais je dois vous laisser, j' ai une réunion dans. . . Mon dieu !!!! 5 min ! j' suis en r' tard ! j' suis en r' tard !!!  
  
L' adulte partit sans même dire au revoir, regardant sa montre et levant les bras au ciel. Tous se regardèrent, sauf Quatre qui, très intrigué par son manager, ne le quitté pas des yeux. Il ne pu s' empêcher de faire une remarque assez innocente.  
  
_ Il ressemble au lapin blanc dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. . .  
  
L' air sérieux du cadet et le comportement du manager fit rire les adolescents qui montèrent découvrir leur appartement.  
  
_ Génial. . . l' ascenseur est en panne. . . grrr. . . je hais les escaliers. . . j' abhorre les marches. . . j' exècre les. . .  
  
_ T' AS GUEULE, MAXWELL ! S' écria Wufei en maudissant intérieurement la technologie moderne et ses bugs. Et toi, Yui, tu peut pas obliger tout mec à se taire ?!?!?!?!  
  
_ Hn.  
  
Heero avait rougit un peu mais ce n' était rien comparé à Duo qui avait vraiment viré au vermillon. L' américain se contenta de se taire et de tirer la langue au chinois. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte en bois laqué de rouge. Heero, en tant que leader, du ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent, leur sac sur le dos.  
  
_ Whoaaaaaahhh. . .  
  
_ Tu l' as dis, duo. . . Whoahh.  
  
_ . . . ( traduction : c' est plutôt grand, comme appartement modeste.)  
  
_ hn. ( traduction : C ' est un quartier chic, ici, ça doit coûter cher. Heureusement que c' est la boite qui paye !)  
  
_ Euh. . . C' est normal qu'il n' y ait que 3 chambres ?  
  
_ t' as dit quoi, kat' ? demanda le chinois.  
  
_ On est 5 mais il y a 3 Chambres. . . Dans celle ci, c' est un lit deux places, l' autre, c' est 2 petits lits acollables et enfin, celle ci est en fait une chambre avec des tatamis. . . et un lit-futon 2 places.  
  
_ Heero et mouah, on prend la 1ère !!!! s' écria Duo en sautant sur le lit à Baldaquin. Whaaa ! on dirait un lit de princesse de contes de fée !!! Terrible !!!!  
  
_ Hn. ( traduction :Génial. . . Duo vas pouvoir me sauter dessus sans problème. . . Quand pourrais je dormir !!!!)  
  
_ . . . ( traduction : je ne veux surtout pas de futon, j' ai mal au dos sur ces trucs !)  
  
_ C' est vrai ?  
  
_ Ca veut dire que c' est moi qui prends le futon. . . Quatre, tu dors avec Trowa, je ne veut personne dans ma chambre. / Avoue que tu fait tout pour les mettre ensemble. . . Tu as raison, petite voix. . . mais je veux aussi mon confort personnel. Mouais. . . Dès fois, Wufei, tu m' étonnes tant tu est gentil. . . c' est pas normal tu dois avoir de la fièvre ! Nan, petite voix, c juste que je veux aider mes amis. Ohohoh ! Wufei SOS c?urs brisés !!! /  
  
_ B. . . bi. .bien. . . Trowa, tu m' acceptes ?  
  
_ oui.  
  
_ Wha ! il a parlé !!! s' écria Wufei en sursautant et en dévisageant le Français comme si c' était un martien.  
  
_ Bien sur que j' ai parlé, Wufei. Ca m' arrive des fois.  
  
/ Ok. . . Trowa qui parle et qui fait de l' ironie. . . /  
  
_ Qui êtes vous et qu' avait vous fait à Trowa !!! Répondez !!!  
  
L' aîné se contenta de sourire ( tro-chan qui sourit ?! ) et entra dans sa chambre, suivit de Quatre qui rosissait progressivement. Le chinois sourit et entra à son tour dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires.  
  
End Flash-Back  
  
Le lycée qu' avaient intégrés les 5 amis se trouvait à 5 mins à pieds du studio, sois 10 mins de l' appartement. C' était un lycée assez quotté, fréquenté par les gosses de riches, mais aussi par les jeunes talents, peintres, musiciens, danseurs, comédiens, ayant bénéficiés de bourses importantes. C' était un établissement aux règles strictes où le port de l' uniforme (sorte d' habit noir militaire aux boutons dorés) était obligatoire. . . Bref, ils étaient loin de Hell-Air et de leurs habitudes de se montrer avec les plus étranges vêtements possibles ou n' hésitant pas à apporter guitares, baffles ou micro pour donner des concerts surprises sous le préau du lycée St-Exupéry. (ndla : wouais ! vite St-Tox !!!! vive Kokateine ! Vive l' internat ! Vive mouah ! Vive. . . bon, on s' calme. . . reprenons.) Leur journée d' ailleurs avait été d' ailleurs très remarquée.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
_ Dites, les gars, pourquoi on doit mettre cet uniforme ?  
  
_ Duo, Tu me casse les pieds, c' est la millième fois que tu poses la question et c' est la millième fois que je te réponds : Qu' est ce que j' en sais ? s' écria le chinois, passablement énervé par son ami qui, depuis qu' il été levé, n' arrêtait pas de complaindre au sujet des « loques » qu' il devait mettre.  
  
_ Je pense tout simplement c' est dans le règlement, Duo-Kun, et tu ne voudrais pas être renvoyé dès le 1èr jour , non ?  
  
_ C' est k' t' é un p'tit futé, Kat' ! Et c' est quoi, pour eux, ne pas « porter de signes distinctifs » ? G le droit à une touche de personnalisation sur ce truc ignoble qu' ils appellent uniforme, non ?  
  
_ Nan, ils ont dit que c' était interdit.  
  
_ Alors pourquoi Wu-Chan il à mit ses écrases-merdes ?  
  
_ Paske ce sont des chaussures, Baka !!!! Et ça s' appelle des New- Rocks !!! cria Wufei, ne supportant pas que l' on attaque ses pitites chaussures chéries.  
  
_ Maheu ! C' est quand même 1 « signe distinctif » !!!  
  
Le natté eu soudain une idée de génie. Il se pendit au bras de son meilleur ami et se mit dans son mode * chibi eyes * qui faisait fondre Wufei-le-sans-c?ur et lui laissait faire ce qu' il voulait. Le chinois soupira et prit un air résigné.  
  
_ Ok, Maxwell, prend ton rosaire et ta croix. . . Rien d' autre ?  
  
_ Hn. (Traduction : G prit le poing américain que Duo m' a offert.)  
  
_ . . . (Traduction : on a le droit aux couteaux à cran ?)  
  
_ Quatre ? demanda Wufei l' air excédé. Tu peut dire à ces deux nigauds qu' ils ne doivent surtout pas se faire prendre, particulièrement avec 1 couteau ou autres trucs dangereux ?  
  
Les 5 amis marchaient tranquillement côtes à côtes, plaisantant allégrement. Les gens se retiraient de leurs passage. Ils ne faisaient pas particulièrement peur mais ce n' était pas rassurant non plus. Wufei arborait son air fier et ses nouvelles New-Rocks, cette fois des bottes noires avec des flammes violettes montant jusqu' a mi-mollet, avaient le fer qui brillait. Duo avait laissé sa veste ouverte, révélant une chemise blanche quasi-transparente sur laquelle pendait un rosaire en argent avec une magnifique croix ciselée. Heero avait décidé de porter ses jeans délavés qui traînaient par terre, couvrant ses vieilles baskets et quelques ceintures cloutées à la place de « cet horrible truc moulant et trop court » comme il appelait le pantalon droit . Trowa portait sa sacoche en cuir sur 1 épaules, une cigarette allumée à la bouche et entourait protectivement de son bras libre les épaules de Quatre et jetait des coups d' ?il agressif à quiconque osait porter les yeux sur SON Kat' ! Le 5ème garçon faisait presque tache au milieu de ce petit groupe assez intimidant. Bien habillé dans son uniforme boutonné jusqu'en haut, son sac-peluche lapin bien serré contre lui, il semblait comme un petit garçon qui avait peur de l' inconnu. Trowa, le sentant trembler, lui parla d'une voix trop basse pour être entendue par les autres.  
  
_ Quatre, ça vas aller ?  
  
_ je. . . j' ai un peu peur. . . c' est un lycée très grand.  
  
_ Ne t' en fais pas. Je suis là. Et si tu as peur, souviens toi de la chanson que je t' avait apprise quand nous étions petits. Ne t'' inquiète pas.  
  
Avec ces mots, le grand garçon se baissa et embrassa le jeune arabe sur le front. Celui ci lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et se mit a fredonner la chanson qui le réconfortait depuis l' âge de 3 ans.  
  
_ Si tu as d'la joie au c?ur, frappe des mains, si tu as d'la joie au c?ur. . .  
  
Duo regardait du coin de l' ?il le plus petit du groupe et glissa un mot à l' oreille du chinois.  
  
_ Kat' est stressé. . . Il est en train de chanter la chanson qui l' empêche d' avoir peur. . .  
  
_ Il faut qu' on évite les problèmes. . . On ne doit surtout pas se faire renvoyer, faisons le pour lui.  
  
_ oki.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant leur nouvelle école. Le lycée était 1 assez vieux bâtiment, étrange mélange entre le Louvres et un temple Grec. Tout autour , un parc était limité par d' immenses grilles de fer forgé avec au bout des pointes de 20 cm qui firent frissonner Duo.  
  
* Brrr. . . c' est pas 1 lycée, c' est le bagne, ici !! *  
  
/ Ca promet. . . merci, roi des démons, on aurait pas pu avoir pire ! /  
  
~ Si tu as d' la joie au c?ur, frappe des mains ~ * clap, clap *  
  
_ Euh, kitty Kat' ?  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Arrête de chanter cette chanson débile dans ta tête. Ca te fais claquer des mains sans le vouloir et les gens te regardent.  
  
_ Oups. . .  
  
Trowa éteignit sa cigarette et relâcha Quatre . d' un commun accord, les 4 aînés entourèrent le jeune garçon qui se relaxa 1 tout petit peu.  
  
_ Merci. Souffla le petit Blond.  
  
_ Les amis sont là pour ça, kitty ! s' exclama Duo.  
  
La tête haute, les 5 garçons entrèrent dans le lycée. Dans la cour principale plusieurs groupes de gens discutaient. Ils se turent en voyant s' approcher les 5 adolescents, et se mirent à les regarder. Certains avaient l' air dégoûté, / ça, c' est les snobs /, d' autres étaient plutôt surpris et beaucoup de gens devenaient hystériques. La foule s' intensifia et ils entendirent plusieurs cris fuser de ça et là. Quatre se tenait derrière ses amis et regardait timidement.  
  
_ Ce sont les G-Ash !!!  
  
_ Kyaaaaaa !!!!!  
  
_ Tu crois qu' ils signeront des autographes ?  
  
_ Qu' est ce qu' ils font là ?  
  
_ Oh, mon dieu, ils portent l' uniforme du lycée !  
  
_ Ils sont trop booooo !!! _ Un appareil photo, viiiite !!!!  
  
Duo regarda la foule en souriant. Se tournant vers le groupe, il rit :  
  
_ on dirait que finalement, c' est pas si nul que ça. . .  
  
Ils allaient se frayer un chemin dans la foule en délire quand soudain celle ci se tut. Une voix cauchemardesque, sortie tout droit des enfers et extrêmement familière se fit entendre.  
  
_ Eyh, vous, là !!!!  
  
/ Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas Maya l' abeille. . . Tout sauf maya l' abeille. . . mais qu' est ce que j' ai fait au roi des démons pour être martyrisé comme ça !!!!/  
  
Les 5 se retournèrent, 1 expression indéfinissable sur leur visage . Non, ce n' était pas Maya l' abeille, mais quelque chose d' encore pire. . . (Ndla : eh oui, je sais, c' est dur, mais ça existe. . . ) Une adolescente de leur âge environ, en costume similaire au leur mais en version féminine et surtout toute en ROSE, Blonde ( Ndla : attention, Wufei et sa fixation sur les blonds. . .) aux yeux Bleus , une expression d' aversion ancrée sur sa face de pékinois, les toisait, ses mains sur ses hanches dans une expression de défi.  
  
_ Qui t'est ? demanda Duo, ne voulant pas être brutal mais ne l' ayant pas fais exprès ( mon ?il ! ki peut supporter Rélémoche, ici ? Qui ? )  
  
_ Je suis Réléna Peacecraft, aide surveillante et surtout l' élève la plus belle et la plus populaire de ce lycée. . . Et vous, qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire dans ce lycée , je ne vous ai jamais vu ici et pourtant, je connais tout le monde, Mouahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!  
  
Alors que le groupe regardait Réléna, choqué par le petit speechs que la Blonde avait fait, Quatre s' avança timidement devant le dragon.  
  
_ Euh. . . Pardonnez moi, miss. . . en fait, nous sommes inscrits ici depuis peu. Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner et voici mes amis Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui et Wufei Chang.  
  
_ Hmm. . . g entendu parlé de vous. . . un groupe, c' est ça ?  
  
_ Oui, miss. Les G-Ash.  
  
A ces mots, la foule se mit à jacasser de plus belle mais Réléna les ignora. Elle se mit à détailler les 5 garçons d' un ?il critique et désagréable.  
  
_ Je pense que vous savez que le règlement est strict et que vous lui faites entorse en vous habillant. . . de la sorte ?! Franchement, regardez moi ce mauvais goût. . . Vous, vos chaussures sont absolument infâmes / grrrr. . . qu' est ce kel a c' te mocheté ?/ vous, vous sortez d' un monastère ou quoi ? Un truc pour prier. . . Pff ! démodé ! * nan mais elle me cherche cette pouf ? déjà, ça s' appelle un rosaire, blondasse ! * vous, vous ne savez pas que il faut mettre l' uniforme en entier , bon, je ne dis rien, vous êtes plutôt mignon dedans * yeux de biche * _ Beurk ! mais keskel me veut ? au s'cour , a l' aide, mayday mayday !!! _ Vous, je vous est vu à l' entrée, franchement vous ne savez pas ke l' alcool et les cigarettes ruinent la santé physique et avilissent l' homme ? [ . . . keskel raconte, là ? ] et vous, termina t elle en regardant Quatre d' un air de mépris, Vous entrez en Maternelle ? avec votre sac en peluche, vous êtes. . .  
  
Elle n' eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Trowa s' était avancé devant elle et l' avait prise au col.  
  
_ Ne t' avise jamais de dire quelque chose à Quatre, c' est comprit ?!  
  
Wufei posa sa main sur le bras du guitariste qui lâcha la jeune fille. Celle ci n' en menait pas large et eu peur du regard meurtrier des autres membres du groupe. Le chanteur parla bas pour que personne à part elle n' entendit ce qu' il disait.  
  
_ Tu est allée un peu trop loin. . . nous, tu peut nous dire ce que tu veut, on s' en fout, mais, surtout, ne parles plus à Quatre. . . Ne t' approches même pas de lui, sinon. . . On cherche pas les ennuis, mais quand les ennuis nous cherchent ils nous trouvent. . . Casse toi, maintenant, avant que l' un de nous ne changent d' avis et abîme ta jolie petite face de roquet.  
  
Il avait dis ça d' une manière calme mais il y avait dans sa voix une menace qui donna encore plus peur à la jeune fille qui détalla pour aller s' enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer. . .  
  
End Flash-Back  
  
Quatre s' était finalement endormi, comme d' habitude, sur les genoux de Trowa qui lisait un magazine japonais sur le Visual Key que lui avait prêté Heero. Wufei jouait sur sa guitare un vieil air espagnol assez triste en sourdine et le seul moyen que Heero avait trouvé pour stopper les plaintes de son petit ami était de lui « occuper la bouche », ce que l' américain accepta à grande joie.  
  
C' est comme ça que le manager les trouva, en train de se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres, vautrés l' un sur l' autre sur un sofa, tandis que les autres semblaient indifférents. Il s' éclaircit la gorge pour se faire remarquer, ce qui fit sursauter le couple qui se séparât précipitamment en voyant qui été devant eux. Trowa réveilla doucement Quatre et Wufei posa sa guitare.  
  
_ . . . Mes enfants, vos affaires de c?ur ne m' intéressent pas et je ne dirais rien. . . Mais au moins, soyez discrets. Pensez au scandale !!! Vous ne devez en aucun cas, du moins pas maintenant, attendez la gloire, faire par de vos relations, quelles qu' elles soient.  
  
_ Bien, m' sieur Hernandez, dirent docilement les 5 garçons.  
  
_ Alors, si c' est réglé, commençons. . . Voilà, écoutez, mes enfants. . . Demain, nous allons commencer le tournage de votre 1er clip, « Beauty and Stupid ». Nous allons jouer la carte de la provocation, alors écoutez moi, bien, il faut vous donner à fond. C' est très simple. L' histoire se passe dans 1 église. Les portes s' ouvrent devant la caméra qui fait un travelling avant en entrant dans l' église. On entend 1 orgue, la musique provient de la droite. 1 nonne est en train de jouer. On s' approche et on découvre que c' est 4 qui joue, travesti en s?ur. Il s' arrête de jouer quand 3 jeunes prêtres entrent. Là, c' est Trowa, Duo et Heero. Ils se saluent et vont devant l' autel pour prier, tout ça dans le silence le plus total. Au milieu de l' autel, il y à un énorme crucifix où il y a un Christ grandeur nature. 1 goutte de sang tombe devant la jeune s?ur qui lève la tête. Des larmes de sang coulent des yeux de la statue. C' est toi, Wufei, qui tient le rôle. Tes yeux, fermés, s' ouvrent soudainement. 1 Grand rire éclate et Duo, qui s' est relevé, se tient devant la statue, au milieu de l' allée principale de l' allée. On ne voit pas ses yeux qui sont dans l' ombre. Un sourire démoniaque est sur tes lèvres. Tu ouvres doucement les mains devant toi. Tout d' un coup des ailes de démon apparaissent dans ton dos, le tout en images de synthèses bien sur, et c' est le noir total. La lumière revient en même temps que commence la chanson. Vous êtes torses nus, en pantalons de cuir et colliers à pics. Bon, d' accord, fais pas cette tête, Quatre, tu l' auras, ta chemise blanche. Vous êtes dans 1 immense pièce blanche aux murs matelassés, style asile de fous. Vous jouez, comme des malades, ok, et de temps en temps, on a des flashs sur 1 femme en noir habillée en gothique, allongée sur 1 lit de soie rouge sang et qui sensuellement défait ses habits à la lueur des bougies. La musique s' arrête et tu tombe à genoux, Wufei. Encore un noir et là, faisant un dernier travelling en contre-plongée qui remonte sur le visage, on a 1 plan rapproché de notre Christ pleurant du sang. Ca reste 2 secondes et c' est le noir. Fin. . . Alors ?  
  
_ SILENCE _  
  
Tous regardaient l' homme, les yeux grand ouvert. Duo se grattait la tête et Quatre jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Trowa restait de marbre et Heero tirait sa mine grognon, comme à son habitude. Wufei décida de répondre à la place des autres.  
  
_ Ben. . . Il faut dire que. . . ouais, c' est bien. . . C' est même super !!! pas vrai !  
  
_ Ouais ! c' est vrai, M' sieur Hernandez !!! s' écrièrent les 4 autres, réagissant enfin.  
  
_ Bon. Alors soyez là à 6 h 00 précises demain matin. Et sans fautes ! c' est pour le maquillage.  
  
* Studio d' enregistrement 10 h 00, le lendemain matin *  
  
Quatre, excité par la scène qui venait de se terminer faisait des sauts de puce à travers les plateaux, toujours revêtu de ses habits de bonne s?ur. Trowa, qui venait d' enlever sa soutane, l' appela.  
  
_ Quatre ! Viens ici, on doit se préparer pour la suite. Je vais t' aider à enlever ta robe !  
  
_ J' arrive !!!  
  
Un peu plus loin, Wufei et Duo étaient confrontés à un terrible choix : Les pantalons étaient trop moulants pour pouvoir garder leurs caleçons et l' Habilleuse leur avait apporté 1 malle de sous- vêtement propres. Duo fouillait dedans, un slip kangourou sur la tête.  
  
_ Ah ! J' ai trouvé ! Tadaaaa !!!  
Il sortit victorieux de la malle, brandissant. . . 2 strings.  
  
_ Euh. . . Duo. . . C' est des strings. . .  
  
_ Ben, oui, j' le sais bien ! Si on peut pas mettre des caleçons sous nos pantalons, alors je préfère encore mettre des strings . . . Tiens, v' la Heero . . . Hee-chan, tu préfères lequel ? Le motif Léopard ou la dentelle noire ?  
  
Le jeune Japonais piqua un fard et bredouilla quelques mots. Affectueusement, Il enleva le slip de la tête de son petit ami et se mit à chercher dans la malle pendant que Duo partait essayer son string léopard et son pantalon de cuir qu' il adopta.  
  
Le problème résolu ( Les autres garçons avaient trouvé des boxers moulants sans coutures qui étaient indécelables sous le cuir noir.) les 5 garçons s' entraidèrent pour mettre les différents « décors » de leur personnage : Colliers à pics, bracelets de force (avec double ou simple rangées de pics ou sans) et différentes ceintures. . . Wufei avait même accepté de leurs prêter ses précieuses chaussures et les 5 G-Ash étaient prêts pour commencer à chanter. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce blanche et prirent leurs instruments.  
  
_ ACTION ! lança le metteur en scène et les garçons commencèrent à jouer.  
  
Kizetsusuru youna koui no naka  
Kimochi uru youja koi mo awa  
  
Koshi wo furu kazu kazoete mo  
Totemo honki nyanarenai Ai ai  
Anata konomi no Sixty-nine  
Iyayo yamete ha Ok sain  
Moshimo ai nara magai mono de  
Kuri no hanasakya Bye bye bye bye  
You make me love love  
I give you my gun gun  
Namae shiranai futari no mama nara  
Wakari aechatta no ni ne  
  
I just wanna make love  
Dakedo I don't wanna fall in love  
  
Are yo kore ya to kongara gacchau no  
Itsu no ma ni yara sonnna nacchau no  
Shiroi tanima de madorondeireba  
Mune no doko ka ga zukizuki shakin' shakin'  
Kanari Cool ni kidottetemo  
Yappari shuuru na kokoro moyou  
Sakete toorenu amai wana ni  
Migoto ha matte Ah ah ah  
Is this love potion?  
You've got love mashingan  
Koroshi monku ha dainamaito na  
Namida tsubushita kimi no Smile  
  
Beauty & Stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love you, Love you like an animal)  
Beauty & Stupid A-ha-ha  
  
I just wanna make love  
Dakedo I don't wanna fall in love  
  
Uso happyaku narabetemite mo ne  
Bake no kawa hagasarechau yo ne  
Horechattara makechatteru yo ne  
Maji dattara No no no no  
  
Kisetsusuru youna koi no naka  
Kimochi mechakucha haato barabara  
Horeta hareta de shobu noreba  
  
Ito mo tayasuku orokana dorei yo  
Mekuru meku yo na hibi oyoide  
Mawari megutta tsuke kakaete  
Hana wo meshimase Fake no bara wo  
Migoto sakasete High high high  
  
You're beauty queen of love  
I'm stupid slave of love  
I kiss on your knees  
Let me do what you want  
Kimi no omochani sasete  
  
Beauty & Stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love you, Love you like an animal)  
Beauty & Stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love me yeah! I wann be you're dog)  
  
( BEAUTY & STUPID traduction anglaise )  
  
Amid a deed like fainting  
  
If it sells feelings, love is also a bubble.  
  
Even if it counts the number which shakes the hips,  
  
it can't become serious at all. Ai ai.  
  
Just the kind of Sixty-nine you favor . "No" and "Stop!" is OK sign. ("No dice" and "C'mon!" is OK sign).  
  
If it is love, it is imitation (* Love has pronounced as "Y (or Why).")  
  
And if the flower of chestnut has bloomed, it is Bye bye bye bye.  
  
You make me love love  
  
I give you my gun gun  
  
It probably got to know. (It probably could understand each other).  
  
I just wanna make love  
  
But I don't wanna fall in love  
  
It gets tangled this and that  
  
It becomes such before I knew it  
  
If it is dozing at a white valley (If it is dozing between a white)  
  
Some part in breast are Throb-throb Shakin' shakin'  
  
Even if it is putting on airs coolly considerably  
  
It is the surreal heart pattern after all  
  
Into the sweet trap which cannot be bypassed. (permissive trap or the sugared trap)  
  
It has fallen into it really completely, and Ah ah ah  
  
Is this love potion?  
  
You've got love machine gun  
  
A killing expression (a clincher)  
  
is your dynamite Smile which crushed the tears.  
  
Beauty & stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love you, Love you like an animal )  
  
Beauty & stupid A-ha-ha  
  
I just wanna make love  
  
But, I don't wanna fall in love  
  
Even if you told a whole pack of lies  
  
The disguised skin (a hide) is peeled. (You'll be unmasked)  
  
It means your defeat if you have fallen in love.  
  
If it was serious, No no no no  
  
Amid the love like fainting  
  
Feelings are in a mess (absurd), heart comes apart (scattered or in pieces)  
  
If it participates in the game by falling in love or swelling with love  
  
It is stupid slave very easily  
  
While it swims day like dazzling, every day  
  
While it holds a debt that is rounded and circulated  
  
Please call (eat or ask for) a flower. The rose of Fake.  
  
It made it bloom splendidly, and High high high  
  
You're beauty queen of love  
  
I'm stupid slave of love  
  
I kiss on your knees  
  
Let me do what you want  
  
Let your toy (plaything) do me  
  
Beauty & stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love you,Love you like an animal)  
  
Beauty & stupid A-ha-ha (Baby love me yeah! I wanna be you're dog)  
  
_ COUPEZ ! C' était super, les gars ! C' est dans la boite, fini pour aujourd'hui pour nos p' tits . Maintenant, c' est aux ordinateurs de bosser !  
  
Les 5 garçons rentèrent chez eux. 2 jours plus tard, le clip était sur toutes les chaînes.  
  
fin du chapitre  
  
Ouf ! 13 pages. . . je croyais que jamais j' aurais pus les boucler. . . Ben si, c 'est Fait !!! Aimé, pas aimé ? bon, que vas t' il se passer pour nos chers G- boys dans le prochain épisode ? Le succès est il au rendez vous ? Wufei aura t il des nouvelles de Zechs ? Trowa et Quatre vous t'ils ( enfin ) s' avouer leur amour ?  
  
Voilà. . . Vos reviews sont super, désolée si je n' ai pas répondu, mais c que mon temps sur internet est limité par mon cher paternel à 1 heure par jour (que voulez- vous, je suis en cure désintoxication. . . ) et c' est sympas de m' encourager comme ça. . . surtout continuez !!! lol !  
  
Special Thanks to :  
  
_ Makena : Yo ! c' est vraiment cool de me laisser autant de review !!! Merchiiiiiiiiiiii ! (et ne t' inquiète pas, j' attend la fin de la fic pour me pendre, lol !)  
  
_ Himi : Ton idée était super cool et g pas pu m' empêcher de la prendre ! N'empêche, ça m' as inspiré !! Quand à Zechs ou Réléna en punk. . . pourquoi pas ?  
  
_ Nono-Chan : Désolée si g plagié Zetsuai, mais tu sais que c' est une de mes séries préférée et que j' avais des points mort pour inventer. . . beuh ! s' cuuuuse moiiiiiiii !!!!  
  
_ Sahad : Eh non, g pas pu faire Rélémoche gentille. . . que veut tu, elle m' a vraiment traumatisée. . . Peu être qu' elle pourrait sortir avec Otacon26 ? Nannnn, même pour elle, c' est trop méchant. . .  
  
Et Merci à tous ceux qui lisent Cette fic, vous gâchez votre temps pour moi, c si gentil. . . sniff . . . merciiii . . . je suis vraiment touchée. . . Une chtite review ? 


	7. nouvelle cave, interview, between paradi...

China Boy chapitre 7  
  
Chtit guide de lecture  
  
Hell-air : chtite ville du sud ouest de la France, plus connue sous le nom de La Rochelle. C là où se trouve mon lycée, St-Tox, on j' apprend le jap'. Les descriptions de Hell-air sont purement véridiques (du Méga CGR aux arcades venteuses)  
  
Pensées de : _ 1 _  
*2*  
[ 3 ]  
~ 4 ~  
/ 5 /  
// zechs //  
  
La chanson du chapitre précédent, c' est « Beauty and Stupid » de Hide, vous, savez, celui qui s' est pendu avec une serviette de bain. . . Mais siiiii, mon chtit choupinet d' amour que j' aime tout tout tout !!!!  
Celle que chante Quatre est tirée du film « Josie et les Pussycats » ( ceux qui ont vu ce film, faites moi un signe !!!! je suis folle des Du jours !!!!!! ) mon cerveaux ayant décidé de prendre des vacances provisoires (naaaaaan, Sahaaad, ce n' est pas permanent chez moi, mon neurone marche en courant alternatif, ok, mais il marche quand même. . . ) , je suis désolée des problèmes d' orthographe causés . Peu être que je devrais prendre un Béta lecteur. . . mais j' ai puuuuu de souuuuuuuus !!!! sniff, que vais-je faire ?  
Pour tous ceux qui veulent des photos de New-Rocks, de Hide, De Hell- Air ou autre, vous n' avez qu' à demander !!!! Je suis toute dispos à vous les envoyer ds un chtit mail !!!  
  
En moins de 2 semaines, les G-Ash étaient devenus célèbres. 1er au Top 50, déjà disc d' or, ils étaient passés de l' ombre à la lumière si soudainement qu' ils étaient les plus jeunes vedettes de « la cour des grands » comme le disait si bien leur manager. Le clip avait choqué, réjoui les fans du genre et finalement déclenché les passions des critiques musicales, Des plus indulgentes aux réputées sévères et mordantes.  
  
La vie avait changé. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir de leur appartement sans être dans le devoir de signer des multitudes d' autographe ou être prit en photo. Ils étaient la cible de tous les médias et journaux qui chaque jour réclamaient interviews ou passages dans leurs émissions. Un fan club G-Ash avait même été monté et le courrier des fans arrivait chaque jour par paquets entiers.  
  
La vie de star avait aussi du bon. Ils avaient eut le droit de récupérer dans les sous-sols de l' immeuble une immense salle désaffectée qu' ils avaient aménagés de façons à ce qu' ils aient environs chacun 20 m² à eux seul, plus un coin commun. Ils l' utilisaient pour ranger leurs affaires personnelles qui, depuis peu, avaient énormément augmentés. En effet, une ligne de vêtements plus ou moins gothique mais virant sur le Visual (Style japonais très space. . . pour plus d' infos, voir la fin du chapitre.) avait insisté pour les sponsoriser et était devenus leur ligne vestimentaire officielle. Le père de Quatre, un immense chef d' industrie qui s' occupé, entres autres, d' instruments de musique, leur fournissait leurs instruments. Wufei s' était même vu offrir une collection impressionnante de New-Rocks ce qui l' avait presque fait pleurer de joie et il n' avait pas dormis de la nuit pour pouvoir les essayer toutes.( Ndla : encore un de mes fantasmes : une mer New-rocks !!! kyaaaaa !!!!!)  
  
Chacun avait fait son propre coin personnalisé qui le séparait des autres par des murs amovibles en papier de riz (les murs traditionnels japonais, quoi !). Heero s' était installé 1 espace ordinateur avec Bureau, chaise et nouveau laptop ( offert par 1 société très connue ). Sur son mur, comme sur celui des autres, il avait posé 6 immenses étagères les une sous les autres où il avait rangé vêtements, objets précieux et surtout sa précieuse collection de baguettes fétiches qu' il avait récupérées lors de nombreux concerts à travers le Japon alors qu' il allait visiter sa famille. Sur l' une des étagère il avait mis plusieurs cadres avec des photos diverses : sa famille restée au Japon, ses amis , sa 1ere batterie, Duo en train de dormir, paisible et surtout, la photo de la personne qu' il voulait égaler plus que tout, l' un des meilleurs batteurs de métal de tout les temps, pour ne pas dire le meilleur, le célèbre (Ndla : il est vraiment reconnu comme tel mais je suis pourtant sûre que personne connaît !) Yoshiki. C' était une photo prise quand il été tout jeune, lors d' un concert des X-japan, et on pouvait voir la star poser sa main sur l' épaule du petit garçon souriant qu' il était alors. Depuis ce jour, il n' avait pas arrêté de caresser l'idée de dépasser son idole. Un paravent était tendu dans un coin pour qu'il puisse se changer sans que quelqu'un ne le voit. Directement à côté de son « espace vital » était celui de Duo. Là, on changé complètement de décor a part peut-être les étagères. Il régnait un désordre indescriptible dans le « refuge » de l' américain. Sur le sol des tas de T-shirt, pantalons, pulls, chaussettes, etc. . . jonchaient mais cela ne semblait pas perturber l' adolescent. Sa nouvelle basse argentée avec des flammes noires, qu' il avait affectueusement appelée « death scythe » était sur un socle spécial. Sur le sol, dans un coins, une télé avec magnétoscope intégré traînait. A côté, une pile de cassettes menaçait de s' écrouler. Sur ses étagères, on trouvait de tout : Vêtements, cassettes, CDs ; élastiques, épingles, brosses à cheveux, et même un mini- frigo remplis de canettes de coca et de nourriture diverse (sucreries, chips, etc. . .). Sur le mur et les parois de son coin, il avait collé de nombreux posters de groupes de musique japonais et américains et les photos prises avec Zechs et la bande à la plage, sur le port en train de manger des glaces, Wufei qui s' est pris les pieds dans 1 trottoir, sa glace sur le nez, Wufei tartinant de glace Zechs qui n' arrive pas à l' éviter, Quatre dormant sur Trowa lui aussi endormis et qui le tient dans ses bras, Duo et Heero en train de s' embrasser au clair de lune ( photo prise par Wufei et Quatre en mission espionner-les-amoureux-sans-se-faire- voir ) , . . . Trowa, lui, avait aménagé son « îlot de tranquillité » en bibliothèque - bureau - salon. Des Tas de livres recouvraient les 3 plus hautes étagères du Haut, Les 2 plus basses étant réservées à ses vêtements soigneusement pliés et quelques paires de chaussures. L' étagère du milieu était l' endroit où il rangeait sa guitare préférée offerte par Quatre quand ils avaient 12 ans. Elle était verte émeraude avec des motifs orientaux argentés. A côté de son trésor il avait posé 6 cadres: celle de Catherine, sa s?ur aîné qui l' élevait depuis la mort de leurs parents, 6 ans plus tôt ; Ses parents, Catherine petite fille et lui bébé ; le groupe au complet lors de leur premier concert, il y avait 2 ans ; Quatre jouant du violon si concentré qu'il ferme les yeux ( trooop chouuupiiiiii !!!!! ) ; Lui même à 7 ans, chantant la fameuse chanson d' un air affolé à 1 Chibi- Quatre en train de pleurer et enfin les deux garçons dans 1 arbre, Quatre accroché désespérément à sa branche et Trowa, debout, 1 sourire au lèvres. Dans 1 des coins de sa retraite il avait installé 1 immense canapé Vert très confortable où Quatre seul avait le droit de venir s' étendre s' il voulait prendre 1 peu de repos. (Si c' est pas mignonnnnn. . . ). D' ailleurs, le « mur » en papier commun avec le coin de Quatre était quasiment tout le temps ouvert. Quatre avait aménagé son espace privé en sorte de pièce à musique. Ses étagères avaient héritées de tout ses vêtements ( et Dieu sait combien il en avait !!!) et de quelques peluches, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Il avait accroché 1 immense miroir devant 1 petite coiffeuse en bois de rose ( vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. . . le meuble bas avec un adorable petit siège !!!). Sur le miroir, vers les bords, il avait accroché des photos mais aussi des rubans, des fleurs séchées ( ne vous moquez pas !!! c' est très romantique ok, mais c pas une raison pour se foutre de lui !!! grrr !! ). Sur les clichés on pouvait découvrir les 5 garçons enfants, la famille de Quatre et ses innombrables s?ur, Duo et Heero endormis dans les bras l' un de l' autre, Zechs tout fier (le nez en l' air !!! lol !!!. . . nan, laissez tomber , c' est un trip sur RG Véda tome 1. . . ) embrassant sur la joue un Wufei rouge comme une tomate (na ! pas tomate ! pas toma . . . arg. . . je meurs. . . ) et surtout Trowa. Il avait plusieurs photos : Quand il été enfant, jouant avec le chat de son ami, devant sa nouvelle guitare lors de ses 12 ans et surtout, sa préférée, celle où le grand brun le tenait dans ses bras devant le port et les (fameuses) tours de Hell-Air. De l' autre côté de la commode, sur la droite, le jeune arabe s 'était offert le rêve de toute sa vie : 1 piano jazz noir laqué et aux consonances chaudes et délicates du jazz ( là , on voit d' où ça sors, Hein, Sahad ? c 'est mon chtit piano perso qui squatte dans mon salon et que j' adore. . . ça se voit, je pense, que j' l' aime. . . Pianooooo de mon coeuuuuur , je t' aimmeuuhhh !!!!). Dessus, dans son écrins, le violon du jeune homme reposait, prêt à jouer. Le jeune garçon passait des heures à s' entraîner sur ses deux instruments fétiches et les 4 adolescents aimaient écouter les doigts habiles danser sur les cordes tendues ou les touches d' ivoire, passant des valses folles aux douces sonates des plus grands maîtres du classique. C' est de l' autre côté de la salle, au delà de la « pièce commune » où ils avaient installés 4 sofas biens douillets autour d' une table basse que recouvraient magazines, livres, Cds pour la chaîne stéréo ou encore objets décoratifs : Bouquet de fleur arrangé dans 1 vase arabe par Quatre, petite statue de Bouddha en jade pour Wufei, lampe avec de la cire à l' intérieure dégageant une douce lumière orangée pour Duo, jeu de solitaire en bois et marbre coloré pour Trowa et enfin un simple Katana sur son socle sur 1 étagère pour le leader , que Wufei avait décidé de placer ses quartiers. Tranquille, presque jamais dérangé quand il été dans sa « salle de méditation » comme l' appelait ironiquement Duo, Il s' était installé un coin bien à lui. Sur ses étagères, il avait rangé 1 partie de son maintenant impressionnante collection de chaussure, l' autre partie étant dans sa chambre, au 5ème étage. A côté, il avait placé la plupart de ses vêtements. Dans 1 des coins de la « pièce », il avait étendu à même le sol de gros tapis épais et moelleux et des tas de coussins, le tout donnant un ensemble ressemblant assez à un lit confortable, style sultans des milles et une nuits. La pièce était sobrement décorée, avec seulement un immense paravent chinois de soie rouge aux motifs floraux brodés de fils d' or appartenant auparavant à Meïran ( eh oui ! c' est son nom !!!! je l' ai retrouvé !!!! * genki, genki !!! *) et qu'elle avait voulut qu' il garde, en souvenir de leur brève mais heureuse union. A côté de ce paravent si précieux à ses yeux, il avait mis une petite commode avec dessus 1 petit miroir sculpté et 1 sorte d' autel simple en bois avec au milieu une photo de Meiran souriante dans sa robe de mariée rouge brodée d' or et de soie. Il allumait des encens parfumés qui lui rappelait l' odeur des fleurs de lotus et de pêcher, l' odeur des habits de la jeune fille, l' entraînant dans 1 légère nostalgie du temps où ils n' étaient que des enfants, ne se voyant que pour les vacances car le jeune garçon été partis dès ses 4 ans avec son maître en France. Accrochées aux murs, au dessus du « lit », des photos colorées donnaient de la gaieté dans la paisible pièce. On y découvrait Le clan au complet, Meiran et lui enfants quand elle l' avait déguisé en fille ( d' ailleurs, si on ne le connaissait pas, on aurait juré deux s?urs d' on une en colère, lol ) ; son vieux maître qui l' avait amené avec lui en France et qui maintenant coulait une calme retraite sur le sol de sa terre natale ; Trowa tenant dans ses bras Quatre à côté de Duo faisant le signe de la victoire sur le dos de Heero qui, étrangement, souriait. Il y avait aussi un photomaton prit avec Zechs dans le passage du Perret ( à Hell-air, prêt du port !) : leurs deux visages étaient collés et ils souriaient d' un sourire colgate hilarant ( pour ceux qui voient de quoi je veux parler, c' est le sourire Miyavi. Pour les autres, un e-mail, et la lumière sera faite dans vos tendres cervelles !!!) . Enfin, juste au dessus de la tête de la « couchette », il y avait la fameuse photo que Duo avait réclamé à Wufei le premier jour. . . celle où Zechs, en pantalon cuir noir moulant et torse nu était allongé sur une peau de Tigre de Sibérie.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Le groupe devait aller à une fête foraine et s' était donné rendez- vous devant l' entrée du Luna Parc. Trowa et Quatre n' étaient pas encore arrivés et Wufei et Heero faisaient la queue pour acheter des Billets. Duo et Zechs s' étaient donc assis tranquillement sur deux bornes côtes à côtes et discutaient joyeusement. Au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, Duo avait appris à surmonter son « mode of midinette survoltée » et avait lié une amitié avec son (ex)idole. C' est alors que Zechs se souvint de quelque chose et tira de sa poche une photo. C' était celle que Duo avait réclamée à son meilleur ami pour le faire enrager. Le blond la lui tendit en souriant.  
  
_ Tiens. . .  
  
_ C' est pour moi ?  
  
_ Oui. Wufei m' as dit que tu l' avait obligé à me la demander.  
  
_ Euh. . . oui, c' est vrai, mais je ne pensait pas qu' il te la demanderais. . . tu sais, lui et son « honneur » . . .  
  
Le blond s' esclaffa.  
  
_ Oui, c' est vrai, j' avoue que Wufei était plutôt comique quand il me l' as demandé. . . Et g été très surpris ! Jamais je n' aurais crus. . .  
  
mini-Flash Back dans le Flash Back  
  
_ Euh. . . Zechs. . . Je peut te parler, 2 secondes. . .  
  
_ Bien sûr ! Qui y' a t' il ?  
  
_ Euh. . . Benvoilaenfaitestcequetupourraismepasserunephotodetoicellehyperraresurlapeau detigre. . .  
  
_ Einh ? Tu me demandes Quoi ?  
  
Le jeune asiatique rougis et bafouilla d' une voix à peine audible :  
  
_ Une photo de toi, sur une peau de tigre. . .  
  
_ Tu me demande, toi, Wufei, une photo de moi, Zechs, faite pour mes Fans, alors que tu me déteste ? T 'es malade, t' as de la fièvre ?  
  
_ NAN ! TE MEPRENDS PAS C PAS POUR MOI C POUR DUO !!! il m' as obligé de te demander ça !  
  
_ oh. . .  
  
/ Attend, il est déçu que ce ne soit pas pour moi ?. . . naaaaaan, c' est pas possible. . . ce pourrait il que. . ./  
  
// Pourquoi est ce que je suis si désappointé que ce soit pour duo. . . attend, vieux, tu ne crois pas que ton Koneko te demande ça, j' espère ? en fait, j' aurais espéré. . . //  
  
End mini-Flash Back dans le Flash Back  
  
_ et donc il s' est mit à rougir comme une collégienne et tu t' est contenté de sourire en acceptant, c' est ça ?  
  
_ En gros, c' est ça.  
  
_ Merci. . . mais en fait, c' était plus des paroles en l' air au sujet de cette photos. . . Jamais je n' aurais imaginé Wu mettre de côté sa fierté pour moi. . . En plus, avec Heero et sa jalousie, cette photo est, disons. . . délicate à afficher. . . mais j' ai une idée. . .  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
_ Oui, mais pour le moment, je ne la dévoilerai pas. * Mon Wuffy, Je te doit bien ça. . . je parie que tu vas aimer mon chtit k-do. . . *  
  
End Flash Back  
  
On Frappa brutalement à la porte de la « cave ». Le manager, Mr Hernandez, entra en trombe se planta au milieu du salon commun en parlant d 'une voix tonitruante.  
  
_ LES GARCONS VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ICI !!!!  
  
Obéissant à l' ordre plus par politesse que par crainte, les 5 adolescents, parfaitement synchronisés, ouvrirent leur « porte » en papier et s 'alignèrent devant l' Espagnol comme de parfait élèves bien éduqués.  
  
_ Bien. . . voilà. Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone, vous avez ½ heure pour vous habiller et monter dans ma voiture, la boite veut que vous soyez interviewés par les journalistes du magasine musical D. qui nous attendent au studio. Allez, dépêchez vous !!!!  
  
Aussitôt, dis, aussitôt fait, les 5 garçons qui étaient habillés en « vêtements de repos » ( l' éternel spandex-marcel pour Heero, jean T-shirt délavé pour 2, polo pantalon et chemise pantalon pour 3 et 4 et le tout aussi éternel costume de kung-fu de Wufei ) foncèrent dans leur « espace vital » pour se « faire une beauté ». Pestant, jurant, chantonnant (pour Quatre, ô combien ignorant de la tragédie se jouant. . . c à d quel haut mettre avec quel pantalon), ½ heure plus tard les 5 garçon roulaient vers leur « entretient avec le diable ». Heero avait décidé de porter son impérissable jean et 1 T-shirt bleu cobalt avec « Pop is dead » inscrit en lettres noires. Tout de noir vêtu, Duo avait décidé de porter un T-shirt à manches longues et un pantalon en cuir. Une grande croix d' argent entravait sa poitrine et était suspendue à une chaîne en or blanc. Trowa avait une simple chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et un jean troué. A son cou pendait sa dernière acquisition, une épaisse chaîne en argent raz le cou à laquelle pendait un cadenas sur lequel était gravé un T. Quatre avait enfilé un haut moulant sans manches bleu ciel avec des petites ailes d' ange dans le dos. A son cou pendait aussi une chaîne portant seulement une clé en argent finement ciselée. ( la clé du cadenas de Tro !!!!!) et avait opté pour un baggy beige. Wufei, lui, n' avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait sortit son haut à manches longues rouge et noir entièrement recouvert de sangles en métal. Son pantalon noir lui aussi avait des sangles et Il avait décidé d' exhiber l' une de ses paires de New- Rocks préférée : Des bottes noires couvertes (elles-aussi) de sangles en métal et aux semelles impressionnantes. Décidant de laisser ses cheveux détachés, il avait souligné ses yeux bridés d' un trait noir. Il était le plus intimidant, le plus calme du groupe tandis qu' ils se dirigeaient vers la salle où les journalistes les attendaient. Quatre ajusta tendrement la chemise de Trowa, qui, cigarette éteinte à la bouche, était aussi expressif qu' une huître endormie. Duo dansait nerveusement d' un pied sur l' autre et Heero faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Wufei, lui, regardait ses ongles pour voir si ils étaient propres. Le manager leurs fit les dernières recommandations.  
  
_ Alors, répondez franchement, n' hésitez pas, ils sont importants. S' ils vous posent des questions trop personnelles ou qui vous gênent, ne répondez pas. Quand à votre vie sentimentale, n' oubliez pas. . .  
  
_ Pas de scandale, on sait. . .  
  
_ Bon. . . puisque tout est clair, vous pouvez entrer.  
  
Ils obéirent. La pièce avait été aménagée en salon. 1 femme et 1 homme étaient assis dans des fauteuils et se levèrent à leur entrée. Après de brèves présentations, 4 des garçons s' assirent dans 1 sofas et Wufei prit le fauteuil à part, car il détestait d' être serré quand il était assit. Il observa les 2 journalistes. La jeune femme, Katarina quelque chose, il ne s' en souvenait plus, était 1 jolie rousse d' une 20ne d' années, habillée en jean et T-shirt « r' n' b sucks » et avec un visage sympathique . Le chinois apprécia tout de suite la jeune femme (Ndla : que voulez vous, le r' n' b, moi j' le bannis !! alors, Wuffy, mon héros, l' aimer ? Nan, mais pis koi encore ? que je me teigne en blonde ?) et dévisagea l' autre personnage du nom de DeWitt. D' une trentaine d' années, en costar cravate, il ne semblait pas trop à l' aise quand l' adolescent croisa son regard. Le manager se racla la gorge pour attirer l' attention de la pièce.  
  
_ Je serais à côté. . . les garçons, au moindre problème, vous venez me chercher, d' accord ?  
  
_ Bien, Manager ! dirent les 5 garçons, souriant.  
  
Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les 2 adultes restant, souriant pour les engager à commencer. La jeune femme leur rendit leur sourire.  
  
_ Bien. . . je pense que nous pouvons commencer. . . je vais vous poser des questions, les mêmes pour tous, et vous y répondrez tour à tour. . . Si c' est trop personnel, faites le savoir. Ensuite, ce seras le tour de mon collègue. Des questions ?  
  
Quatre leva timidement la main, comme si il se trouvait devant un professeur. La jeune femme fut attendrie devant son air candide et l' engagea à parler, ce qu' il fit d' une voix plutôt timide  
  
_ Excusez, moi, madame. . . mais je croyais que c' était vous qui posiez des questions ?  
  
Katarina fondit littéralement devant le jeune garçon pendant que les autres personnes de la pièce souriaient devant l' innocence de la question.  
  
_ Bien, alors, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.  
  
Interview pour le magazine D.  
  
question : quel âge avaient vous et d' où venez vous ?  
  
Heero : J' ai 16 ans et je suis né à Tokyo. Ma mère est Japonaise et mon père Français. Ils habitent la ville de Hell-Air.  
  
Duo : J' ai 16 ans également. Je suis de nationalité Américaine mais j' ai été adopté par le père Maxwell qui officie à l' une des églises de Hell- Air.  
  
Trowa : 17 ans. Français. J' habitais avec ma s?ur à Hell-Air.  
  
Quatre : je vais avoir 16 ans au mois de décembre * rougit * je suis l' unique fils de la famille Winner et ma mère est Arabe.  
  
Wufei : j' ai 16 ans. Jusqu' à présent, j' ai vécut avec mon vieux maître dans son pavillon de Hell-Air mais ma famille habite Pékin.  
  
Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?  
  
1 : j' ai connut Duo quand j' allais au catéchisme. . . nous avions 6 ans peu être. Les autres, c' est par l' intermédiaire de Duo.  
  
2 : je connais Wu-chan depuis nos 4 ans, quand il à emménagé à côté du presbytère. Quatre et moi étions dans la même école maternelle et Tro, ben, je l' ai rencontré vers nos 7, 8 ans.  
  
3 : Ma mère et celle de Quatre étaient meilleures amies et comme il était le seul garçon, je venais lui tenir compagnie. Et j' ai rencontré les autres grâce à Quatre.  
  
4 : je pense qu' ils ont tout dis. . . oui, c' est cela.  
  
5 : pareil.  
  
comment vous considéraient vous les uns les autres ?  
  
1 : mes meilleurs amis  
  
2 : une sorte de famille, je suppose.  
  
3 : les seules personnes que je supporte.  
  
4 : une partie inébranlable de ma vie.  
  
5 : les seules personnes pour qui je ferais n' importe quoi. . .  
  
vous êtes donc si liés que cela. . . il y a t il des conflits entre vous ?  
  
1 : toujours.  
  
2 : oui, mais c' est jamais grave.  
  
3 : la plupart du temps, c' est entre Duo et Wufei. . .  
  
5 : peu être mais c' est lui qui me cherche !  
  
2 : Maheuh !  
  
4 : En fait, ils se comportent comme chat et chien, mais ils sont inséparables. Comme deux frères.  
  
et comment vous est venu l' idée de faire ce groupe ?  
  
1 : je m' en souviens pas trop. . . on avait 12 ans, non ?  
  
2 : Ouais. . . c' est après le retour de Wu, je crois ? quand il a fallut le remettre sur pattes, non ?  
  
3 : alors c 'était à 13 ans. Avec l' aide du père de Quatre.  
  
4 : En fait, nous pratiquons tous la musique depuis tout petit et mon père nous à donc permis de jouer des instruments qu'il y avait dans le manoir.  
  
5 : Oui. C' était super. Et en plus, ça m' as occupé l' esprit pendant 1 bon moment, entre les piaillement de duo * regard noir de l' intéressé * qui voulait absolument la basse et Heero qui tapait trop fort sur sa batterie pour imiter son idole, c 'était plutôt drôle.  
  
Mais pourquoi ce nom, G-Ash ?  
  
4 : mon père tient une entreprise qui fabrique des instruments, la Gundam corp. Pour nos 14 ans, ils nous à offert à chacun des instruments de musiques. Mais la 1ère usine de mon père, où nous nous entraînions, à brûlé avec out nos instruments. Alors, nous avons gardé le G de Gundam et pris le mot Cendre en anglais pour montrer le nouveau départ.  
  
Et qui est le Leader du groupe ?  
  
2,3,4 et 5 en c?ur : Heero !  
  
1 : Hn.  
  
Et d' où vous viens ce style particulier de vêtements ?  
  
5 : Nous avons beaucoup d' influences Métal Japonais. Mais avec le temps, nous avons créés chacun son propre style, sa propre apparence.  
  
Vous êtes un groupe extrêmement soudé, mais. . . comment dire. . . Quatre est il mis à part ? je veux dire, il fait presque déplacé dans le groupe avec son style et. . .  
  
1,2,3,5 : PAS DU TOUT !!!!  
  
5 : Quatre est le c?ur même du groupe. Sans lui, rien ne serait pareil ! Sans lui, le groupe aurait volé en éclats après une dispute !!!  
  
2 : C' est vrai, ça !!! c' est lui qui nous calme, nous réconcilie, et c' est le plus bosseur d' entres tous !!!  
  
1 : Quatre ne fais pas du tout « déplacé » ! Il est ce qu' il est : une personnalité propre, un esprit différent, un look différent, mais on ne vas pas l' obliger à faire tout comme nous ! Si vous voulez une image, c' est un peu l' ange gardien d' une bande de Démons.  
  
3 : Quatre est indispensable !!! De plus, c' est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes rencontrés, puis, encore grâce à lui que nous avons découvert notre passion pour la musique et enfin, c' est grâce à lui que le groupe s' est formé ! C' est aussi le meilleur musicien du groupe, à sa façon, car il à une formation classique rigoureuse et n' Hésite pas à jouer peut être 4 à 5 h en plus des répétitions ! Alors, ne l' attaquer pas !!! A l' avenir, soyez prudente, nous n' aimons pas ce genre de questions sur nos amis, en particulier si vous vous attaquez à lui. . .  
  
Bien. . . je ne voulez pas . . . et sinon, vos goûts. . . quels sont ils ?  
  
1 : en musique ? Je n' ai qu' un seul groupe préféré, ce sont les X-japan. Ils sont très célèbres dans mon pays et depuis tout petit je leur voue une passion débordante. En vêtement, je m' en fout, du moment que j' ai mon jean fétiche. . .  
  
2 : J' adore : le coca , les sucreries, embêter Wufei, faire des blagues. . . Sinon, j' était fan de Zechs Merchizes mais là, je suis en désintoxication des blonds ! lol !* regard noir de la part du chinois et clin d' ?il malicieux de Duo *  
  
3 : le calme, les livres, mon paquet de clopes et écouter Quatre.  
  
4 * piquant un fard * : euh. . . mes amis, ma famille, mon piano et mon violon et rester avec Trowa dans le salon pendant qu' il lit. Je m' endors toujours et il est obliger soit de me porter jusqu' a mon lit, soit de me donner une couverture !!!  
  
5 : La musique, le lait, poursuivre Duo pour le tuer, le groupe et 2 personnes importantes à mes yeux.  
  
Wufei, avec votre look, vous êtes souvent pris pour 1 personne étrange voire même effrayante. . .  
  
5 : Je mors pas, j' aime pas la chaire humaine, et je ne fûmes même pas. Mon style est mon style, je n' ai de compte à régler avec personne et je suis bien comme je suis.  
  
2 : c' est clair ! Wu-chan est une personne calme, posée, bien élevé. . . mais faut pas l' embêter. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il est très gentil et droit et vaut à lui seul 10 amis. Il est loyal et ne tourne jamais le dos à ses amis. De plus, il suis un code de « justice » très strict .  
  
vous parliez de 2 personnes importantes à vos yeux. . . qu' elles sont t' elles ?  
  
5 :* regard triste * Hmmm. . . la première et une personne que j' ai laissé en Chine. . . C' était le premier amour de ma vie, même si je refusait de l' admettre. Je n' ai même pas pu lui dire quand. . . bref, et l' autre personne, c' est mon secret ! * clin d' ?il malicieux *  
  
Qu' est il arrivé à la première personne ?  
  
2 : Tu n' as pas à répondre, Wu, si c' est trop. . .  
  
5 : Cette personne était une jeune fille du nom de Meiran. Elle avait mon âge mais était atteinte depuis sa naissance d' une leucémie. Elle est. . . morte il y à 2 ans.  
  
Oh. . . désolée. . . passons à la suite. . . euh. . . avez vous des histoires de c?ur, actuellement ?  
  
* regard amusés de Duo et Heero. Wufei observe les réactions de Trowa et Quatre *  
  
5 : Disons que c' est une question trop personnelle, nous ne souhaitons pas donner de nom. . . mais oui, chacun de nous à une personne qui lui est chère. . . N' est ce pas ?  
  
1,2,3,4 : Oui.  
  
Duo, vous nous avez dit que vous aviez été élevé dans un presbytère. . . Comment c' est passé votre enfance ?  
  
2 : Très bien. Le père Maxwell est comme mon vrai père et je considère la s?ur qui m' as élevé comme ma mère.  
  
Vous venez tous d' horizons différents et vous avez su adapté vos différences en atout. . . mais combien de langues parlez vous ?  
  
1 : Japonais, anglais, français et espagnol.  
  
2 : Anglais, français, japonais. J' ai jamais aimé étudier les langues.  
  
3 : Français, anglais, japonais et russe. Mon père le parlait couramment.  
  
4 : Arabe grâce à ma mère, Français, Japonais et Allemand.  
  
5 : Chinois, Français, Anglais et japonais.  
  
Impressionnant. Et en quelle langue vous parlez vous, généralement ?  
  
4 : En français ou en japonais mais souvent on utilise des mots de chaque langues, ce qui donne un langage assez spécial.  
  
2 : Quand on se dispute, chacun finit par insulter l' autre dans sa propre langue. C' est plutôt drôle. Mais, oui, généralement, on mélange tout et c' est hilarant.  
  
5 : Quand il y à du monde autour de nous, on préfère le japonais car personne ne peut comprendre. Mais en fait, oui, on à développé une sorte de patois propre au groupe. De plus, comme Trowa ne dis presque jamais rien ou Heero qui préfère grogner, il faut traduire ce qu' ils disent, et avec de longues années de pratique, on y réussit.  
  
1 : Hn. ( Tas gueule, Chang ! )  
  
3 : . . . ( Wufei, arrête immédiatement ça, ou sinon. . . )  
  
5 : ok, les gars. . . j' me tait. Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Heero !  
  
Bien. . . Quand à vos projets pour l' avenir ?  
  
5 : Nous espérons continuer la musique mais le plus important pour le moment, ce sont nos études.  
  
4 : Oui. En ce moment, nous travaillons sur un album complets regroupant des chansons anglaises, françaises et japonaises.  
  
2 : Et nous planchons sur un concert !!  
  
1 : Hn.  
  
3 : . . .  
  
Je laisse ma place à mon collègue.  
  
Jeunes gens. . . Alors, commençons. Ne pensez vous pas que vous pouvez avoir une mauvaise influence sur votre public ?  
  
5 : Nous ne sommes pas proprement parlé, des Bad Boys, monsieur DeWitt. Nous ne nous droguons pas, nous ne consommons pas d' alcool régulièrement, nous n' incitons pas à la violence dans nos chansons. Nous n' avons peut- être pas l' air d' adolescents modèles, mais nous sommes nous même. Et si des gens croient en une aura malsaine planant autour de nous, c' est tout simplement du délit de faciès. C' est tout ce que j' ai à dire.  
  
Bien. . . mais pourtant votre première chanson, Beauty and Stupid, est comment dire. . . choquante. Ces propos, quand on les à traduit, ne traitent pas de petites fleurs ou de vie rose.  
  
2 : Cette chanson, c' est moi qui l' ait écrite. C' est ma vision de l' amour fou de nos jours. Un amour vénal, charnel, intoxiquant, rendant l' homme de cette histoire tellement désespéré qu' il doit ramper au pied de la belle qui ne l' aime peut-être pas. Les petites fleurs et la vie rose, je la laisse à ceux qui veulent encore y croire. Quand à l' histoire de choquer, et bien, c' était le but. Pourtant, ce n' est qu' une image, à prendre au second degré.  
  
Mmmmnnn. . . d' accord. Et qu' espérez vous que l' opinion publique pense de vous ?  
  
5 : Nous ne sommes pas des adolescents parfait, ni des vandales qui veulent détruire la société. Nous, ce que nous voulons, c' est faire notre musique et être nous même. Nous sommes simplement des adolescents.  
  
Vous cultivez chacun une image différente, allant du Gothique pur et dur à l' enfant innocent, si on ne peut pas dire lolita. Que vous apporteent ces déguisements ? Une couverture ? Une façon de fuir la réalité ?  
  
3 : Vous. . .  
  
4 : Laisse, Trowa. . . Pour vous répondre, clairement, monsieur le journaliste, nous avons depuis que nous sommes petits, des personnalités différentes, des éducations différentes et surtout des goûts différents. Que Wu-chan aime le style gothique, que je reste à mis chemin entre l' enfance et l' âge adulte ne regarde que nous. Quand à notre physique, si c' est ce que vous insinuez par Lolita, ce n' est pas de notre propre volonté, nous sommes nés avec. Nous cultivons juste notre silhouette pour qu' elle ne ressemble ni à celle d' une femme, ni à celle d' un homme.  
  
5 : je n' aurais pas mieux dit ! Et la question de fuir la réalité, croyez nous, nous avons bien les pieds sur terre.  
  
bi. . . bien. Ce sera tout. . . merci. . .  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Aimé, pas aimé ? Désolée, finalement, ça m' as prit plus de temps que ça. . . 13 pages, whaaaa ! et pas de chanson dans ce chapitre !!!  
  
Dans le prochain épisode, déclaration de nos éternels amoureux, g nommé Trowa et Quatre. Nouveau scandale dans les journaux : Le fameux acteur Zechs Merchize et l' Actrice principal de leur nouveau film, Bette Harrington, la célèbre star hollywoodienne ont été vus sortir ensemble. . . Que vas t' il se passer ? Comment Wufei vas t' il réagir ? Vous le saurais dans la suite de. . . CHINA BOY . Mais vous ne l' aurez pas tant que je n' ais pas au moins 6 reviews, na !!! ( c' est une blague. . . ou peut être pas. . . )  
  
Comme je le disait au début du chapitre, ceux qui veulent certaines images pour se faire une idée précise de ce que sont New-Rocks, Visual Key, X- japan ou autres. . . e-mailez moi !!!  
  
Et Puis aussi, une page de publicité : Voici 2 sites crées par mes amies Emiko et Kusuri : 0 voir pour ceux qui veulent découvrir l' univers du Visual Key et de notre lycée ( du point de vue du célèbre groupe de musique qui ne fait pas de musique, g nommé Kokatéin !!! Dans le site des kokatéinomanes, vous découvrirez notre univers ( vi, je suis dedans ! Fanny, c' est moi ! la povre pianiste et victime préférée des 2 folles)  
  
Alors, en attendant de votre côté la suite et du miens les reviews, allez vous culturer !!!  
  
See U Space Kogal !!! 


End file.
